On The Line
by Paris Marriott
Summary: COMPLETE! TJ sees Spinelli after 13 years, not realizing it's her until it's too late. Determined to find her, he and his roommates go on a nationwide search to do so. Will they succeed? Or Will TJ lose in the game of love? Based on the movie
1. Confidence and Job Opportunities

A/N: I'm back! Oh, yes, Spinelli Woods, Esquire is back and ready to rock and roll! Thank you to all of you who supported me when my other fic was taken down. I don't know if I'll post it again, it depends on who is interested in seeing it finished and if nobody minds that I put it to an R rating (basically to cover myself and to avoid getting it taken down again. Anyway, thank you all so much again! ::HUGS:: Now onto my next fanfiction!  
  
This is based on the movie On The Line (the one with Lance and Joey from NSYNC) Gretchen and Gus are not in this fic, They really don't fit into the plot, so for the sake of the fic they are married and living in Alaska. Anyway, here we go and hope you all enjoy! Some of it might seem a little odd, but you will understand it better if you see the movie! To make the scene changes a bit easier to follow I am going to add the act and scene to each part.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Act I, Scene 1  
  
Party at a friend's house, 2003  
  
*****TJ's POV/Flashback*****  
  
It all started back in high school. Tenth grade, my buddies—Vince LaSalle, Mikey Blumburg and Francis Paparillo, whom we fondly call the Hustler Kid and I all had a band. We were called The Zits (points to anyone who knows where that's from) and we performed at events such as parties and bar mitzvahs. We thought it would be a great way to get girls and hoped to one day make it big in the music business (or at least that was Mikey's dream) We weren't very good, but that didn't stop us. One day, Vince told me I should dedicate our newest song to my crush, the beautiful and popular Ashley A. I tried to tell her that our next song was for her and that I wanted to ask her out, but I couldn't. I was too nervous, I was sweating and stuttering and felt as if I were in one of those dreams where you go to school naked as everyone stared at me, waiting for me to say or do something. As I tried to talk, I squeaked and tripped, falling flat on my face and causing the entire room to laugh at me. To make matters worse, I looked up and saw that Ashley A. was in the arms of the school's most popular junior, the former King Freddie. That incident was one of many that would allow me to have bad luck when it came to girls for a very long time.  
  
******FAST FORWARD SEVEN YEARS********** Act I Scene 2 Train 2010  
  
"That story gets funnier every time I hear it!" TJ's best friend Vince LaSalle told him as the sat on the train replaying the infamous incident and discussing TJ's current love life.  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny, thanks for your support," TJ grunted, rolling his eyes. Sometimes Vince could be such a pain. Vince was used to getting all the girls and couldn't understand why his friend had so much trouble around the opposite sex.  
  
"Your problem is just that you need more confidence. I mean sure, you go out on dates, when you find the girl of your dreams, you can't seal the deal, pick the fruit, you know," Vince grinned at TJ knowingly.  
  
"No, actually I don't know," TJ said annoyed with his friend interfering with his love life and making stupid assumptions about it.  
  
"Basically, your friend is trying to tell you that you choke every time you see a girl you like, and that you need to get over that fear in order to be with her," a nasaly little voice said. The boys looked down and saw a little Latino boy, who looked like he was no more than six, eating French fries from McDonalds. Something in the boy's voice reminded them of their old friend Gretchen Grundler, who was now living in Alaska with her husband Gus Griswald.  
  
"Exactly!" Vince exclaimed smiling at the kid. At least someone knew what he was talking about.  
  
"Watch me and learn." The boy got up and walked over to a pretty dark skinned lady with long curly hair. "Hello, lady, and how are you today? Would you like some fries?" he asked with a charming smile. The lady smiled back and took a fry while the boy turned to TJ and smiled, as if to say 'If I can do it, so can you.'  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Act I Scene 3 TJ's Job  
  
Later on that day at work, TJ was still thinking about the conversation with Vince and Random Latino Boy as he greeted his receptionist, Maggie, who just looked at him as if he had three heads. TJ sighed. "No wonder I always choke, not even my female co-workers can give me a decent greeting." He walked into the mailroom and saw Peter Prickly, the old man who had once been principal of Third Street and now worked part time in the mail room.  
  
"What's up Peter?" TJ asked as he checked his mailbox.  
  
"Let's see, I have a bunch of health problems, bills to pay and an annoying neighbor who likes to party at all hours of the night. Not to mention that I have had colon problems since the Reagan administration!" (cleaner version of what was used in the movie)  
  
"Um, ok," TJ said disgusted by his co-worker's rantings. He turned around and smiled at Peter, who was clutching a baseball that he carried around with him everywhere. "Are you ever going to tell me the story behind that baseball?" TJ asked, wondering what was so significant about the object.  
  
"No," Peter answered mysteriously, fingering the old baseball and smiling. TJ smiled, waiting for Peter to say something more when the copy machine began acting up. Peter sighed as he rolled his chair over to the machine.  
  
"Come on Lucy, don't die on me now, daddy knows you're tired," Peter cooed, "But daddy also knows you got a few more in you, yes you do!"  
  
"You really think that works?" TJ asked doubtfully, looking at Peter and then back at the machine.  
  
"Sometimes, but when it doesn't, you just need to give it a little love tap," Peter informed him, kicking the machine. At that moment, it began to work again and Peter smiled triumphantly as he rolled back to his desk. TJ smiled and walked to his cubicle where he ran into his nasty co- worker, Ashley B..  
  
"Hi Ashley," TJ greeted her, but got a cold stare in return. He shrugged and walked over to his desk. No sooner did he settle down did his boss call him into his office.  
  
"Detweiler, we need your help. We got a call from the Winger Dinger company and they want to go global, so I am putting you in charge of the campaign."  
  
"Wow, I don't know what to say," TJ was shocked to finally get such an amazing opportunity.  
  
"You will be working with Ashley," the boss told TJ, gesturing for her to enter the room. TJ rolled his eyes. The day was going from bad to worse. First he had to watch some random little kid made him feel like a wuss by charming some woman on the train, and now he had to work with the nastiest woman in his department who liked to put down all his ideas and make him feel like an idiot. He followed Ashley into the conference room, not knowing that his luck—and life were soon going to change forever.  
  
@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^  
  
A/N: I know this chapter might not make much sense, but I am trying to follow the movie as closely as possible. This was only an intro anyway, I promise you that I will try and make it better as the story goes on! Next chapter is going to be interesting---and the story will pick up pace! Please r/r, but remember my golden rule while doing so and thank you for all of your support! I love you guys! 


	2. Can't Get Next To You

A/N: Yay, it's time for chapter two!! Hopefully this will get less confusing as time goes on, since it will come together soon. I wish I could just have one big party where I can just show the movie to everyone (although I understand why no one really saw it--- it was only out in theatres for like 2 weeks and wasn't well advertised when it came to DVD, but they do have it in Blockbuster!) but that's enough rambling! Onto notes for my wonderful reviewers!  
  
Trisket-n-gunther: thank you! Hope you keep reading! I'll try and r/r your stuff asap!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Yep that's the Zit Remedy, the Degrassi band I talk about on my website! I feel sorry for Teej to, let's hope things get better for him! Stay tuned!  
  
SammyKay: Yay! I'm glad you think its MARVELOUS! Lol, don't worry about being lost, you'll catch up soon. As for my other fic, I'm not sure where I'm posting it yet, but I'll let you know what I decide to do! Stay tuned!  
  
Damson rhee: thank you, like I told SammyKay, I'm not sure—I'll probably repost, that is, if everyone is willing to read it under the R-rated section—stay tuned!  
  
Depressed Sweden-Lover: thank you—I hope you find the movie and enjoy it! Keep reading!  
  
LockDown: I speed read too, but only when it comes to my foreign policy book—Snorefest 101 right there! lol, I hope things work out for you and don't kill yourself—I'll miss you! Keep reading!  
  
Kristin: glad you like it and I'll let you know what I decide to do asap! Stay tuned!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: thanks, it's great to be back! Keep reading!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
That evening, TJ sat on the L train, listening to his Billy Joel CD and going over the events of the day. Working with Ashley B. was going to whomp, he could tell. Ashley B. was still the same snobby girl she was back in school and took every opportunity to make his life a living hell. Every idea he came up with, Ashley had put down, making him feel like an idiot. He had finally gotten her to agree with one of his ideas, but he had a feeling that she was either going to take the credit for it or end up using one of her own ideas. TJ closed his eyes, his mind going over the events of the day and thinking about how much life seemed to whomp at that point. He continued to listen to his CD player, forgetting for a moment that he was on the train and began singing along to the music.  
  
"Uptown girl, she' s my uptown girl I know that I'm in love with an uptown girl." he sang at the top of his lungs, standing up and beginning to dance. He looked around, noticing the strange looks he was getting from people and blushed when he realized what he was doing.  
  
"Sorry," he apologized, his face the color of the baseball cap he used to wear as a child. He quickly took off his headphones and pretended to bury himself in work to avoid any further embarrassment.  
  
"I can't get next to you," a sightly raspy yet feminine voice called. TJ looked up wondering who was talking to him.  
  
"Um, what?" he asked, looking up and seeing a gorgeous Italian girl around his age standing before him. She was curvy and had long black hair and brown eyes. TJ thought she looked like someone he might have known in the past, but he wasn't quite sure.  
  
"Uptown Girl is a great song, but I Can't Get Next to You by Al Green seems a little more appropriate right now," she said with a smile.  
  
"And why is that?" TJ asked her, wondering exactly what this girl wanted from him.  
  
"Because, I can't get next to you!" she told him with a giggle. TJ looked at his seat and noticed his briefcase sitting there, he quickly moved it and motioned for her to sit down.  
  
"Cute performance, especially since I am a big fan of Billy Joel. I grew up on him, so I know his music from a mile away," the girl told him, sitting down. "He's playing at this club in a few weeks, but the tickets are sold out already!" The girl rolled her eyes. "It sucks,"  
  
"Yeah it does," TJ said laughing slightly. There was just something about this girl, something different than the other girls he had dated in the past. "So what do you do, besides approach strange singing men on the train?" he asked her, hoping to learn more about her.  
  
"I'm in law school, I want to work in family law one day. And what about you, singing boy, what do you do besides sing to strangers?"  
  
"I work in advertising, right now I'm working on a Winger Dinger campaign for their fiftieth anniversary."  
  
"So now when I eat Winger Dingers, I can think of you," the girl flirted, twirling her hair between her fingers.  
  
"Yep, I hope so," TJ flirted back, realizing how easy it was to talk to this beautiful stranger. He paused for a moment, trying to think of something else to talk about. "What was the best and worst moment of your life?" he asked finally.  
  
"OK, best moment was getting to attend my first Yankees game in NYC, and since I'm a Southern girl, it was a total dream come true. Worst moment was when they lost the 2003 World Series. I actually stayed home the next day because I was so depressed.  
  
"So, you're a Yankees fan too! Tender!" TJ cried. "Ahh, the 2003 Series. I actually cried when they lost. I was so sure they were going to win, I even placed a bet on it with one of my buddies, and they lost! Worst twenty bucks I ever spent!"  
  
"You cried?' she asked him with a smile. "Most guys don't admit that. but you did, that's cool of you."  
  
"And I don't know why I did," TJ responded, suddenly feeling embarrassed. There was an awkward silence, and both young adults smiled at each other, not knowing what to say next.  
  
"Next stop Conrad, next stop, Conrad!" the conductor boomed as the girl stood up.  
  
"Well, that's my stop," she stood up and pulled her hair out from under her collar.  
  
"Well what do you know, mine too," TJ stood up as well, not wanting to stop talking to this girl. In reality, his stop was the one after, but he figured he could spend the extra money and catch another train home. "Ladies first," TJ let her get off the train and followed her through the terminal. "Now what is one thing you would only tell a stranger?"  
  
"Um, I like making paper airplanes," she said laughing. "It's stupid, I know, but my friends and I used to make them when I was little, and it always brings back some good memories. If you give me a piece of paper, I could show you my technique."  
  
"Here you go," TJ reached into his bag and handed her the paper. He watched as she folded the paper expertly and walked up the terminal stairs. "I like to aim from here," she informed him as she sent the plane sailing across the room, where it landed in some random guy's afro.  
  
The two burst out laughing. "Good airplane, but need to work on the landing," TJ teased.  
  
"I know," she said with a laugh. "Now your turn to tell me something."  
  
"OK, now you're gonna think I'm a nerd, but I can name all the presidents in order."  
  
The girl's eyes widened with shock. "Washington, Adams, Jefferson, Madison, Monroe, Adams, Jackson, van Buren, Harrison, Tyler, Polk, Taylor, Fillmore, Pierce, Buchanan, Lincoln, Johnson....."  
  
"Grant, Hayes, Garfield, Arthur, Harrison, Cleveland, McKinley, Roosevelt Taft," TJ joined in.  
  
"Wilson, Harding, Coolidge, Hoover, Roosevelt, Truman, Eisenhower, Kennedy, Johnson, Nixon, Ford, Carter, Reagan, Bush, Clinton and Bush!" the two finished together laughing.  
  
"Wow, I bet we are the only two people in the world that can do that at the same time," she said laughing.  
  
"I think that you are right," TJ agreed as another silence fell between the two, both unsure of what to do next.  
  
"Um, I have to catch my connecting train," she told him with a hint of disappointment in her voice.  
  
"Well, it was a pleasure, um, commuting with you," TJ told her, unsure of what else to say.  
  
"Um, well," she said, hoping he would ask for her number or something. When he remained silent, she realized that he had no such plans and tried to hide her disappointment, "Well bye," she called, walking over to her train.  
  
"Bye," TJ called back, waving. He smiled, feeling happy that he had connected with someone so well. Too bad he was too chicken to ask for any contact information. It was just like back in fifth grade, when his best friend Spinelli announced that she was moving away. He had been too chicken to admit his crush on her at the time and let their friendship go after awhile, something he had always regretted. Come to think of it, there was something about this girl that reminded him of her. That same confident attitude, the same beautiful Italian looks. She was even wearing the same orange ski cap that Spinelli had worn back in the day. If he didn't know any better.......  
  
"Hey wait a minute!" he said out loud. "Whomping Bubluar, that was Spinelli! It had to be! It was too coincidental for it not to have been her. and as usual, he had been a wuss and let her go. "Damn, Detweiler, you finally run into your old childhood crush after thirteen years, and you are too chicken to ask for her number, you are so stupid," he told himself, hitting his head with his fist.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: phew, that took a long time to write, but I was also watching this chapter of the movie on the DVD so I can make it more accurate. The rest of the fic won't be as carbon copy as this is, but the first two chapters had to be as close to the film as possible so you can all get a feel for what it was going to be like. So what is going to happen next? Will TJ ever see Spinelli again? how is he going to find her? Will he have the guts to talk to her if he does find her? Find out next time! Please r/r and remember my golden rule while doing so! Thank you and enjoy! 


	3. TJ Crapped Out On His Own

A/N: here I am writing this after a very odd night.....wow I think I am scarred for life ::shudders at mere thought of the night:: anyway, yeah, enough of my screwed up life.....and onto the notes to my readers......  
  
Clintronic Waldrop: Thank you! I think the movie was cute, which is why I'm writing this, although I can see your friends' point on the acting thing. Hope you keep reading!  
  
Depressed Sweden-Lover: lol, that is one of my favorite scenes in the movie. I had to look up the presidents, even though I should know them because I am a political science major, but then again I'm focused on pre- law. I feel bad for TJ too, and I hope you keep reading!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: He did! It must be odd, and I would die too if that happened to me! Stay tuned!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Thanks! I hope so too! Stay tuned!  
  
Damson rhee: Thank you! And he is for that, hehe. Let's hope he smartens up! keep reading!  
  
LockDown: Hehehe, pansy is a bit harsh (considering what we consider one in America)but I kinda see your point. Lol, I love Uptown Girl, I grew up on Billy Joel, which is why I added it to they story, rather than having him sing Al Green like the guy in the movie did. And yay, you're alive! The poem, that's actually a TV theme song my friend added to my signature for some unknown reason, but I am glad you liked it. keep reading!  
  
SammyKay: Thank you! I'm glad you like it and hope you enjoy the rest! MARVELOUS!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A couple days later, TJ and his friends sat in a local bar, listening to Mikey sing. Mikey was in a band and was determined to make it big in the music business, so they took every opportunity to perform, in hopes that they would get discovered.  
  
"So let me get this straight," Vince said as TJ told him and Hustler Kid the story. "You finally see Spinelli after all these years, she's looking hot and flirting with you, she gets up to leave, you follow her and keep talking, and when it's time for her to go, you say what?"  
  
"I said it was a pleasure commuting with you," TJ admitted, letting his head fall into his hands and wishing that he hadn't said anything at all.  
  
"It was a pleasure commuting with you?!?!" Vince sputtered, unable to suppress his laughter. "And that's it? No phone number, no place of business, no address, no email, no nothing? What the hell is wrong with you? You see your best friend that you had a crush on after thirteen years of not speaking, the girl who was your first kiss, for crying out loud, and you do nothing to make sure you see her again?"  
  
"OK" TJ admitted, looking up. "I tanked."  
  
"Again?" Hustler Kid said, looking up from the paper he was reading.  
  
"Man you need help," Vince told him, rolling his eyes as they continued to watch Mikey perform.  
  
"I know," TJ said dejectedly as they joined in the applause the crowd gave Mikey and his band. Mikey smiled as he walked to the trio and joined them.  
  
"Nice performance," Vince complemented him with a grin.  
  
"Are you kidding me? We stank!" Mikey complained as he ordered a beer. "We are never going to get anywhere at the rate we are going!" Mikey frowned and pointed to TJ. "This is all your fault, if you hadn't quit, we would have made it big by now!"  
  
"Mikey, it was a high school band. I grew up and got a career. Get over it!" TJ said tiredly, bracing himself for more of Mikey's dramatics.  
  
"And so goes the oldest argument in history," Hustler Kid said, rolling his eyes at his friends.  
  
But it was the best band ever!" Vince and Mikey cried, exchanging a high five and reminiscing over the good times the band had.  
  
"Girls, gigs and more girls!" Vince remembered with a smile. "Life was good back then."  
  
Hustler Kid rolled his eyes as he continued to read his newspaper. At that moment, Vince grabbed the paper and stared at the cover, noticing a familiar name.  
  
"Oh, my gosh, Menlo writes for the Globe? Dude!" Vince stared at the article Menlo wrote in amazement.  
  
"You didn't know that? Oh yeah, I forgot, you only read the comics," Hustler Kid said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, the comics are cool!" Vince defended himself.  
  
"Anyone remember that time in high school when Menlo got pissed off at TJ for taking Swinger Girl to the prom?" Mikey asked, laughing at the memory.  
  
"We went as friends, it isn't my fault Menlo had a crush on her!" TJ reminded them, not wanting to remember the incident with Menlo. (A/N: remember this part with Menlo)  
  
"OK,OK, we believe you, but I think that was the first and last time you were with a girl and didn't chicken out." Mikey told him with a laugh.  
  
"Whatever, I'm going to get another beer," TJ got up and walked over to the bar, Hustler Kid following him.  
  
"Don't listen to them," Hustler Kid assured him. "Just because they both hook up with a different girl every week doesn't mean you have to. You are just shy. It's ok, one day you will meet someone and be as happy as Gretchen and Gus ended up,"  
  
"I guess so," TJ said sighing. "It's just that I saw Spinelli and I just fell in love with her, just by talking to her. She is so incredible, man. And me being chicken made me lose my golden opportunity to finally be with her! It is so sad that I am the guy that always chokes."  
  
"Nah, it's not like everyone knows you as the guy who is chicken when it comes to girls," Hustler Kid assured him, patting him on the back.  
  
At that moment, Mikey reentered the stage and spoke into the microphone. "TJ, my friend, this one's for you." Mikey smiled at the audience and began to sing lyrics that hit close to home for TJ.  
  
"He didn't get her number, he didn't get her number, because TJ crapped out on his own...." Mikey crooned as the audience laughed and stared at TJ. (this is what the guy sang in the movie)  
  
Hustler Kid smiled sympathetically. "Now everyone knows, you wanna go?"  
  
"Please and thank you," TJ said, paying for his beer and walking out of the bar.  
  
"You can still find her, you know," Hustler Kid told TJ as they walked through town.  
  
"How, by placing an ad in the paper?" TJ said sarcastically. "Hi Spinelli, this is a guy who has liked you since fourth grade, secretly wished to hook up with you for years and is sorry he missed his golden opportunity to rekindle what could have been? Yeah right dude! It's not like she even realizes it was me! She probably thinks of me as this nice guy who she talked to on the train. No way she even knows! She probably doesn't even remember me!"  
  
"All I'm saying is that you should try and find her. you never know where this might lead to," Hustler Kid said. "Just at least think about it, ok?"  
  
"Sure, sure," TJ said, rolling his eyes as they continued to walk back to their apartment.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: so TJ's friends think he's chicken! HK has a plan! Will TJ listen, or will he let this golden opportunity pass him by? Does Spinelli even realize she ran into TJ? Read to find out! Please R?R, but remember my golden rule while doing so! Happy reading! 


	4. Old and New Flames

A/N: Yay, another chapter for you all! I'm really happy I'm writing again, and thank you again everyone! But as always, before I begin, some notes to my readers:  
  
Damson rhee: I know, I love Hustler Kid so I had to make him a good guy in this, glad you like it and hope you get to see the movie soon! Stay tuned!  
  
Depressed Sweden-Lover: Glad you like it! Mikey seems mean, but I did that because I wanted to show him in a different light—hope you keep reading!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: HK rocks!! Lol, I know that's stuff I would say too—the three of us are quite alike, aren't we? I hope TJ takes his advice! Keep reading to find out! BTW you're in this chapter!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Around the same time TJ and Hustler Kid were walking home from the bar and discussing TJ's dilemma, Spinelli was sitting in the apartment she shared with her best friend, unpacking and listening to Simple Plan. She was just putting the rest of her luggage away when her roommate and best friend Jenn walked in.  
  
"Yay, Spinelli you're back!" Jenn cried, running over to her and giving her a hug,  
  
"Yep, I am," Spinelli said with a smile, as she returned the hug, her mind still on the train ride. She was so sure that it was TJ she had spent all that time talking to, but if it had been, he would have said something, wouldn't he? Surely he would have remembered her right? Granted she had changed, but she assumed the ski cap she had worn since she had known him would have been a clue. Spinelli shrugged. Maybe it was just her imagination that she had seen her childhood crush after thirteen years.  
  
"So how was Chicago?" Jenn asked, sitting next to Spinelli on the couch.  
  
"Um, it was ok, I guess," Spinelli answered, pretending to be interested in the design on the couch.  
  
"Just ok?" Jenn looked at her roommate strangely. "You see your boyfriend of three years after not seeing him for over a month, and it was just ok? Are you all right? Maybe that plane ride was a bit too much for you." Jenn teasingly checked Spinelli's temperature.  
  
"No, it wasn't the plane trip, it was something else," Spinelli said with a dreamy smile.  
  
"Tell me what happened!" Jenn squealed, wondering what could have made her roommate so happy.  
  
"Well, on the train ride home, well I met this guy, and I swear it was my old friend TJ. You remember me mentioning him, he was the Prankster Prince?" Jenn nodded, and Spinelli continued her story. "He was so cute and we have so much in common and he wasn't as possessive or as mean as Jeff can be. I mean is it possible for me to have been with the wrong guy all this time and Teej is the right one for me? Or whoever this guy is, I mean I don't know if it really is him, everything about this guy just reminded me of him." Spinelli sighed. "Even if it was him, its not like I can ever see him again. We didn't even exchange numbers or names or anything."  
  
"That really whomps," Jenn said, hugging her friend again sympathetically.  
  
Spinelli smiled. "That was TJ's word, in fact we ended up in court in fourth grade because the principal thought it was a curse word. Wow, I haven't heard that word in years. What is this, just remind me of my old crush day or something?"  
  
Jenn laughed. "Maybe it is a sign you are meant to be with TJ and not Jeff. Hopefully if it was meant to be, TJ will come back and you can be with him. After all, you don't seem to be happy with Jeff anymore."  
  
"I really am not," Spinelli admitted, looking down at the floor. "We have been together since college, and he is so understanding about my feelings on premarital sex and all, but I can't help feeling something is missing from our relationship. I don't know what it is, but things aren't the way they used to be anymore."  
  
"So why are you with him then?" Jenn asked.  
  
"Because," Spinelli sighed, wondering the same thing herself. "I guess it's because I am afraid to move on or be alone, I honestly don't know. I feel so bad thinking of another guy when I am supposed to be in love. What's wrong with me?"  
  
"Nothing!" Jenn assured her. "You're young still, maybe you need a break."  
  
"Maybe," Spinelli said. "But maybe I am being silly. After all, how do I even know this was Teej I really was talking to? For all I know it was some psychopath pretending to be nice. And it's not like I am ever going to run into him again. Three one odds is that it was a coincidence. I need to stop thinking about the past and focus on the future!" Spinelli stood up, brushing her hands on her jeans. "And I see pizza in my future, you game?" she asked, wanting to get off the subject of her love life.  
  
"Sure, I'm starving!" Jenn said with a smile as she walked into her bedroom to change. As Spinelli headed towards her own room, her mind was still on the train ride and the very real possibility that her old crush—the boy that had been her first kiss thanks to the experiment back in fourth grade---had reentered her life for a brief moment in time. She only hoped that if it had been him, he would eventually come back to her so that they could rekindle what could have been had she not moved away all those years ago.  
  
Little did Spinelli know that a mere two towns away, TJ was sitting in his apartment, thinking the same exact thing.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: short chapter, I know, but I have a test to study for in economics that I really need to pass. I will write more soon, I promise! Please r/r, but remember my rule while doing so! Happy reading! 


	5. Putting it On The Line

A/N: Hi! Sorry I haven't updated, extremely busy with midterm stuff and all that jazz! But here I am with another chapter which I hope you all like! Oh, and I did a little editing in the first 2 chapters to make it more Recess-ifed! Now for some notes for the reviewers:  
  
LilVickiRyan: Thank you! Hope you keep reading!  
  
Depressed Sweden-Lover: She does, but let's hope they break up.......stay tuned!  
  
LockDown: I guess we're both busy lol, hence my lack of updating---plus my MSN is down for no apparent reason and so is the net at random---but yeah, I see you updated too! Glad you liked mine and I hope you keep reading!  
  
Damson rhee: glad you liked it, hmmm you're the first to have caught onto that—but let's see what's in store for them---stay tuned!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Another day, another meeting," TJ thought as he, Ashley and the rest of the department gathered in the conference room. They were going to end up working late in order to get their Winger Dinger campaign in order. TJ rolled his eyes as Ashley got up to discuss their idea. She insisted that it be her to propose it, since in her mind things would work out better if she talked. After all, she was an Ashley and it made her think she had power over him. Plus she was married to one of the richest men in town, which made working with her unbearable at times.  
  
"OK, Mrs, Tonatini (points to whoever gets that reference) please tell us the idea you and Mr. Detweiler came up with."  
  
"Well, actually, it was mostly my idea, but ok." Ashley smiled sweetly at him and continued. "Well, since it is the 50th year anniversary for Winger Dingers, I was thinking that we should do a Winger Dingers through the years sort of thing. Bring back old logos and designs, and have it lead up to the newest logo which will also introduce the new flavor."  
  
The boss clapped as TJ looked on in shock. He could not believe that she just went and stole his idea. She had some nerve, the little rich, self- righteous twit. He had hoped that she had matured over the years once he found out they had been working for the same company, but she only become more unbearable. TJ was about to say something in his defense, but noticed that the boss was talking.  
  
"So, you two can begin working on this next week and with any luck the designs and ads will be ready by the end of the month. Can you two handle that?" He looked at the two of them expectantly.  
  
"Yes, of course we can sir, isn't that right TJ?" Ashley smiled sweetly at him, her eyes giving him a look that plainly told him that he would end up doing most, if not all of the work.  
  
"Yes, it sounds good to me!" TJ said, his voice showing some fake enthusiasm. He only hoped that his boss would notice that he was the one doing everything and busting his butt trying to make the Winger Dinger people happy, while Ashley sat on her royal behind bossing him around.  
  
"Good." The boss smiled at them. "Now this meeting is adjourned. Back to work everyone!" Everybody got up to go back to his or her own cubicle and TJ headed to the copy room to make the copies his boss had asked him to make. Slamming his jacket down on a nearby table, he silently cursed himself out for not saying anything at the meeting.  
  
"Why TJ? Why did you keep quiet?" he asked himself as he walked over to the copy machine. "Oh yeah, that's right dude, because you are afraid to take a chance! You're just too chicken" he degraded himself as he began to use the copy machine. If only there were a way to prove he was more than just the man to sit on the sidelines. Then he would be taken more seriously at work, and he would have the confidence to talk to girls, and maybe even ask for a phone number without tanking. He wouldn't allow a chance like he had with Spinelli slip away.  
  
Ahhh, Spinelli. Ever since that train ride, he couldn't get her off his mind. He was developing major feelings for her---or whoever the girl might have been, since he had no proof it really was Spinelli—and regretted not doing anything about it. TJ sighed as he put another sheet on the copy machine, his mind wandering to Hustler Kid's idea the night before. It was a long shot, but it just might work and allow him to finally be with the girl of his dreams. On impulse, he picked up a marker next to him and began to write on a blank sheet of paper, hoping that the idea Hustler Kid implanted in his mind would work. After making the copies his boss wanted, he made several copies of what he had written before. He had made a flyer, hoping that it would end up somewhere where Spinelli was and that she would respond to it. He read it over one last time and left the building to post it around town. Pretty soon, the entire town was covered with the following flyer:  
  
ARE YOU HER???  
  
WE MET ON THE L TRAIN ON JUNE 15 OF THIS YEAR  
  
WE DISCUSSED PRESIDENTS, BILLY JOEL, AL GREEN.  
  
WE ARE BOTH MAJOR YANKEES FANS.  
  
WE MADE AND SAILED PAPER AIRPLANES ACROSS THE TERMINAL.  
  
PLEASE CALL ME, MY NAME IS TJ (ALTHOUGH IF YOU ARE WHO I THINK YOU ARE YOU ALREADY KNEW THAT HEHE)  
  
555-1234  
  
After several hours of posting and walking, TJ headed back to his apartment, hoping that the phone would ring and the girl of his dreams would be on the other end, wanting to be with him.  
  
What TJ did not know was that someone from his past had been watching him put up the flyers and had taken one, a little plan forming in their mind to finally give TJ what he deserved.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: sorry so short, but I am really sick right now and have no energy to walk let alone type. So I hope you like this and that you will r/r! (just remember the rule) Happy reading! 


	6. Revenge on an Old Enemy

A/N: Hi all! Again this is gonna be a pretty short one—this virus is knocking all the energy out of me so if this chapter whomps. I am sorry in advance. So, um, yeah, some words to the lovely readers:  
  
Becky Lucinda: Yep, she married Tino! (don't ask where the idea came from, because I have no clue, hehe) So yeah, glad you like it and hope you keep reading!  
  
LockDown: Hey don't knock the flier thing! My friend and I actually did a mass email thing similar to what TJ did to find my dream man that I met and was too shy to ask for his number! (It didn't work, and I got mad psychos emailing me, but I digress) As for the Ashley thing, you will have to wait and see what happens! Keep reading to find your questions answered! BTW, thanks for the card and get well wishes!  
  
Damson rhee: Yeah, but Ashley married Tino and took his last name! Good job on the reference though! Glad you like it and hope you keep reading!  
  
Depressed Sweden-Lover: I love Hustler Kid! He was always one of my fave characters for some reason. And yes, it was from the Weekenders. Is it Menlo? You gotta wait and see! Stay tuned!  
  
KenjiFinster: Hmm, I didn't know he was with her, so for some odd unknown reason I had him and Ashley get married. Amiele, isn't that that French movie? I think my friends and I rented it last year. Sounds familiar, anyway, thank you and I hope to take some time off soon, I'm beginning to regret going into prelaw, because I get no sleep---oh well, keep reading!  
  
Angel9220042004: thank you, hope you like the rest of it! stay tuned!  
  
LilVickiRyan: He had to leave the number, otherwise how would she call him? but I see your point, and the phone number leads to a lot of funny moments-- -yeah, lets hope TJ gets to yell at Ashley! Stay tuned to see what happens!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Two days after TJ began to put up flyers around town in hopes of finding Spinelli, Menlo was sitting in the newspaper office where he worked, playing solitaire and drinking his third Starbucks coffee of the day. His job was getting to be so monotonous, same type of boring story each week—he wrote a weekly column commentating on current events. Not too bad, but he was ready for more hardcore news that would send him out into the real world---the way his idol Peter Jennings did. (A/N: truth be told, I don't even like Peter Jennings, but he's on the TV now so I picked him) He was just about to start another game of solitaire, when his boss called him into his office.  
  
"Menlo, I have your next story, human interest, you start working on it tomorrow. Its about a guy trying to find his love he lost on the train."  
  
"Um, sir, I want to write hard core stuff, not sissy love junk. Why can't you get one of the girls to do it?" Menlo whined, hoping his boss would cave in.  
  
"Sorry, Liz is doing the election story, Melanie is doing the teaching scandal, and Dawn is covering the war. You're all we got left to cover this."  
  
"Fine, but I don't see why people are interested in this love junk. Love is dead." Menlo complained, sitting in one of the chairs in the office."  
  
"I put you in charge of this because people are miserable and I think you can relate. After all, you do put a sarcastic twist on everything you write. Anyway, this guy's name is TJ Detweiler. Apparently met some girl on the train from his past and forgot to get her digits, so now he is looking for her, your job is to call him and set up an interview and ask if you can do a story on the progress of this."  
  
"OK," Menlo agreed, staring at the flyer. "Whoa wait a minute," Menlo said, looking up. "TJ Detweiler?"  
  
"Yeah, why do you know him?"  
  
"Do I ever!" Menlo commented. "I knew him since kindergarten, he liked pranking people, especially me in elementary school, and then in high school he did the unthinkable!"  
  
"What he put you on Ball Busters?" The boss said sarcastically. (Points to anyone who knows that!)  
  
"Worse, he took my crush to the prom, Ahh, Swinger Girl, she was quite a catch, and I loved her like nobody's business. And then TJ came along."  
  
*********FLASHBACK************  
  
Menlo walked nervously to Swinger Girl, adjusting his tie and checking his breath on his hand. He had finally worked up the courage to ask his longtime crush to the prom, and now seemed like the perfect time to do so. He stopped at her locker, where she was talking to TJ and her best friend Upside Down Girl.  
  
"Swinger Girl, can I speak to you for a moment?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," she said, leaving her friends and moving to a corner of the hall.  
  
"Um, Swinger Girl, I was wondering, um, would you like to um, go to the prom with me?" he stuttered, sweating bullets and praying he wouldn't be rejected.  
  
"Um, hang on a second," Swinger Girl turned and walked over to TJ. "TJ, you're still taking me to the prom right?"  
  
"Um, sure, we agreed to go as friends," TJ answered, unaware that Menlo had just asked her.  
  
"Sorry," Swinger Girl told him. "I'm already going with TJ. Thanks for asking though."  
  
**********END FLASHBACK*********  
  
"So you are turning down this story because of some girl who took him to the prom five or six years ago?" his boss asked, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, he is my mortal enemy. Everyone knows I'm twice the man TJ will ever be! I a least got the balls to ask someone out!" Menlo argued.  
  
"I don't care what he did to you in the past, just suck it up and forget about it. He obviously isn't with her anymore, since he is looking for this girl, and you have a girlfriend of your own, so I don't see what the big deal is. The story is yours."  
  
"Fine!" Menlo said bitterly stalking out of the office carrying the flyer his boss had given him, rolling his eyes at his boss's shout warning him not to mess the story up.  
  
As he walked back over to his desk, Menlo looked over the paper one last time, noting TJ's phone number and message to Spinelli. He smiled an evil smile, a plan forming inside his head. After five years, he still had not forgiven TJ for what he had done to him. Sure he had moved on and was now dating someone, but that wasn't the point. The point was that TJ had taken the one thing from him that meant everything to him in high school, not to mention all the pranks he had pulled on him when they were kids. It wouldn't had bothered him so much if he had kept that promise he had broken in the fifth grade about going to his birthday party every year. That was the year TJ had stopped going to his birthday parties and they began fighting more than ever. And now Menlo had TJ in a position where he could finally get back at him for wronging him for all those years. "Oh, yes, TJ," Menlo whispered. "It's payback time!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: that's all for now, tomorrow there will be more and better chapters, I hope, that is if I survive this acting thing my friend dragged me into for a school project—yep, lucky me plays a pregnant chick for a 20/20 parody based on the Barbie and Ken breakup. (I play the other woman, dun dun dun!) so yeah, if I survive that, I will be here tomorrow. Please, r/r and remember the golden rule (Damn, I sound like my first grade teacher, but its something I live by) happy reading! 


	7. Cosmic Connections

A/N: Hi all! Soory for not updating yesterday, by the time I got back from kickboxing and filming, I was too tired to do much of anything else. But as you can see, I survived my acting debut---although it was royally embarrassing walking around campus in a pregnancy suit and playing Barbie's pregnant best friend who has no idea who the daddy of the baby is (I did not write this, I did this as a favor to a friend) So yeah, reviews----some notes for you guys and gals----  
  
LockDown---Interesting poem and analysis, but yes, Menlo needs to grow up! Have fun with your acting thing—hope you keep reading!  
  
Depressed Sweden Lover: I love revenge too---and Menlo needs to grow up—keep reading  
  
LilVickiRyan: Nope, its not Spinelli, lol! Wait til you see what Menlo does—Stay tuned!  
  
Damson rhee: I never liked him either—he seems odd---hope you keep reading to find out what happens!  
  
Clintronic Waldrop: Thank you! Hmm, Menlo has a plan---wonder what it is---- stay tuned!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
That afternoon, Hustler Kid and Vince sat on the couch watching MTV and eating popcorn. Or more specifically Vince was watching MTV and eating, Hustler Kid was reading the newspaper, trying to tune out the latest Britney Spears song. He was just about to reach for the remote control and turn down the volume when the phone rang.  
  
"Vince, dude, get that for me?" Hustler kid asked, fiddling with the remote.  
  
"You're closer, you get it!" Vince shot back, not moving from his position on the couch. At that moment, TJ walked in rolling his eyes at his lazy roommates and the ringing phone.  
  
"It's ok, no one get up, I'll get it!" he said walking over to the phone and picking it up.  
  
"Hello,' he said. "Yeah this is TJ. Oh my gosh, its you," he said in amazement.  
  
"Is it Spinelli?" Vince asked, but TJ shushed him.  
  
"Is that Spinellii?" Hustler Kid tried, but was also shushed by his friend.  
  
"You want to meet up?" TJ asked into the phone, smiling at his friends, who nodded in approval.  
  
"Chucka-chucka-chucka-choo-choo!" Vince and Hustler Kid chanted, imitating a train sound as TJ continued to make his plans. (I have no idea why I found this scene so hilarious in the movie)  
  
"So it was her?' Hustler Kid asked after TJ finally hung up the phone.  
  
"It was her," TJ confirmed as Hustler Kid and Vince tackled him and began dancing around the apartment.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Thursday afternoon finally rolled around and TJ waited in the café for Spinelli, thrilled that he was finally getting a second chance in love. He noticed a woman approaching his table and smile at him. He tried to find a way to tell her that he was waiting for someone, but she seemed eager to talk to him. TJ just hoped she would be gone before Spinelli came. After all, he didn't want Spinelli to think he was a player. However, the woman grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes, giving him a look that kind of scared him.  
  
"Are you TJ?" she asked. She was young, with long light brown hair, blue eyes, and definitely not Spinelli.  
  
"Um, yes, but I'm supposed to be meeting someone," TJ tried to tell he, but she had already sat down and took his hands, chanting something that he couldn't understand.  
  
"Ummmmm, you are looking for something, I got a feeling from that poster," she told him, grabbing his face and trying to get a vibe from him. "You are on a search for someone special, and I think it is me! We have a cosmic connection!" she announced triumphantly.  
  
"Well, actually, I don't even know you, and I am on a search for an Italian woman who I believe goes by the name Ashley Spin---"TJ began but he was once again cut off by Psycho Miss Cleo Wannabe.  
  
"My powers tell me you are a Sagittarius," she whispered dramatically. "And you want to find a way to break free from your reputation."  
  
"Um, first of all, I am a Gemini, and second of all, I hate to be rude, but I am supposed to be meeting this girl I met on the train that is definitely not you. Now if you will excuse me, I need to meet the girl I spoke with on the phone." He tried to get up to leave, but she stopped him.  
  
"I called you," Psycho Miss Cleo Wannabe confessed. "I know I'm not Train Girl, but I think that we have a connection people don't find every day." She smiled at the waiter as he put down the food they had ordered. "But we can discuss that after we—ewww, ewww, ewww!" she yelled, pushing the plate away, causing it to land on TJ's shirt.  
  
"Look, um, I don't know what is going on, but I take it you are unhappy with your meal? Do you want me to----"  
  
"NO!" Psycho Miss Cleo Wannabe yelled. "You put them up to this! You told them to put pork in my food, I thought we had something, TJ I thought we had a cosmic connection! But no, you are just like the rest of them! Goodbye!" With that, the girl got up and stormed out of the café, leaving TJ wondering what the heck he had gotten himself into trying to find Spinelli. He got up and paid for the food and headed back to the apartment, where Hustler Kid Was waiting.  
  
"That was fast, I take it it didn't go well?" he asked, noting the food stains on TJ's shirt.  
  
"Could not have been worse. It wasn't even Spinelli, this girl had light brown hair and definitely was not Spinelli. She was this psychotic hippie fortune teller who kept going on and on about a cosmic connection. I don't know, dude, maybe this is a sign, a sign Spinelli and I aren't meant to be together, and that us meeting was just a once in a lifetime opportunity I blew. Man if I weren't so chicken, then I would be with her now. Man, I'm an idiot!" TJ said, leaning back onto the couch.  
  
"No you aren't." Hustler Kid told him. "OK so one psycho bitch contacted you. It isn't the end of the world, I am sure wherever Spinelli is, she is feeling the same way you are and will call you. If I were her, I would be flattered that you went through the trouble to find me and call you as soon as possible."  
  
"I hope you're right," TJ said burying his face in his hands and wondering what exactly he got himself into by putting his heart on the line for the entire town and state to see.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: that's just the beginning of TJ's misadventures! Wait til you see what else happens to him! this chapter was funny to write, and the scene in the movie was even funnier (although I changed it a bit to fit the story better)I hope you r/r and enjoy the story! (and remember my rule, lol!) 


	8. Make Up Gifts

A/N: Hi! Here I am with the next installment of this story....but as always, I have notes for the wonderful readers/reviewers!  
  
Becky Lucinda: Thank you! Keep reading!  
  
KenjiFinster: Sorry I haven't been Iming, I've been mad busy with midterms and stuff, but I will IM you soon, I promise! Screwball or crackpot, why not use both, lol? Hah, glad you like it, and hope you keep reading!  
  
LockDown: yeah, I feel fine, that character was actually in the movie, and no, Menlo didn't put her up to it, she was just some random psycho who called him to bother him. hehe, keep reading!  
  
Damson rhee: yeah, she was in the movie! Glad you liked it and hope you keep reading!  
  
Depressed Sweden-Lover: glad you liked it and hope you keep reading!  
  
AskuaAllPunked of the wired: Glad you liked it---I picked this movie because I always liked it and am a sucker for TJ/Spinelli romance stories (I've been a diehard shipper of those two since 1997) so I thought it would make a cute fanfiction. Plus I think Lance Bass and Emmanuelle Chriqui look like what TJ and Spinelli would all grown up Stay tuned!  
  
Clintronic Waldrop: Actually she was only in one scene of the movie, but that's a good idea.....so maybe I'll add her in again---glad you liked it and hope you keep reading!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
While TJ was on his date from hell with Psycho Miss Cleo Wannabe, Spinelli was on a date of her own with her boyfriend Jeff. At least it was supposed to have been a date; Jeff kept leaving the table and taking business calls and Spinelli was getting more than just a little annoyed with him. She wondered why she was still even with him, after all, he spent more time with his cell phone than he did with her. Maybe Jenn was right, maybe she and Jeff did need a break for awhile. She was thinking of a way to bring it up to him when he came back to the table smiling at her.  
  
"Sorry baby, I had to take that, having my own business and all, everyone and their uncle feel the need to call me at all hours of the day. You ready to order?" he asked her, picking up his menu.  
  
"Um, yeah, but Jeff, before we order, I think that we need to talk about where our relationship is going," Spinelli said to him, working up the courage to tell him her feelings. She may have seemed as if she were tough and strong willed, but when it came to relationships, she was a bit chicken to say how she truly felt.  
  
"OK, what's on your mind, baby?" he asked her, still smiling. Spinelli took a deep breath. This was going to be harder than she thought.  
  
"Well, Jeff, I was thinking that----"she began, but she was interrupted by the ringing of Jeff's cell phone.  
  
"Hold that thought hun, I need to take this." Jeff said, answering his phone and walking to the back of the restaurant. Spinelli watched him go, more determined than ever to find the courage to break up with him. She wasn't sure how much more she could take of him treating her the way he did. She knew his job was important, but she was sick and tired of having him ignore her most of the time and constantly cancel plans. She sighed as she watched him talk on the phone on the other side of the room, looking as if he were in the middle of an argument.  
  
"This is going to take forever," she thought as she began playing with the paper placemat in front of her. As she folded it into a paper airplane, her mind wandered back to the day a couple weeks ago when she saw TJ. Seeing him had brought back so many old feelings that she used to have for him when she was little. She never thought that she would see him again after she moved, and now that she had, she couldn't help but wonder what it could have been had they stayed in touch. If only they had gotten each other's phone numbers or something, then she could be with him, or at least renew their friendship. But she hadn't realized it was him until it was too late, and TJ hadn't made a move either, so the opportunity was lost. She was mentally kicking herself for letting her childhood best friend and crush go when she noticed Jeff return to the table and roll his eyes at her for making the paper airplane.  
  
"Honestly, Ashley, why do you make those things? We're in public, and all you can do is sit there making some childish paper airplane. When are you going to grow up already? I mean you're twenty-three and in law school. Law students don't make paper airplanes." Jeff rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"Well, maybe if you weren't leaving every five minutes to take a stupid call, I wouldn't be sitting her, bored to death!" Spinelli shot back, annoyed with his attitude. "And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Ashley?"  
  
"Sorry, Spinelli, but maybe this will make up for my attitude and neglecting you lately." Jeff smiled at her and pulled out two tickets for the sold out Billy Joel concert Spinelli had been dying to go to. "Front row tickets to the concert. I have a friend who can't go, so he gave them to me. So you interested in going?"  
  
"Of course I am!" Spinelli cried, hugging him. As much as Jeff seemed to treat her badly sometimes, he always seemed to find a way to make it up to her. However, as much as she appreciated him giving her the tickets, she still wished that he would spend more time with her and hoped that the concert would help them mend what was wrong in their relationship. She smiled at him, suddenly feeling guilty for wanting to break things off and wishing she were still with TJ. Jeff could be good to her when he wanted to be and she guessed she just had to accept that she would sometimes have to come second in favor of his work. As she hugged him again, she just hoped that she would truly be able to.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: Hmm, will Spinelli be able to accept it, or will she end up breaking up with him? sorry this is short, but I am really sick and have no energy to do anything right now. (Food poisoning whomps) but I hope you like this and will r/r! please just remember my golden rule while doing so! Happy reading! 


	9. Interviews, Embarassment and Baseball

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back and feeling much better than I was! So here we are with the next chapter of this exciting story! But first:  
  
Damson rhee: I hope she does too, but you gotta stay tuned to see if she does!!!  
  
Becky Lucinda Thank you! Stay tuned!  
  
LockDown; Don't worry, I wont kill you, although I cant speak for anyone else, lol! I know it seemed odd, but the concert actually plays a semi- important role in the story, so keep it in mind for future chapters! Keep reading!  
  
Depressed Sweden-Lover: Thank you, and yes I'm feeling better, I appreciate your good thoughts! Keep reading!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
About a week passed and still TJ had no luck in finding Spinelli, He had gotten several calls from girls claiming to be her, but they were all as psychotic as the Psycho Miss Cleo wannabe. He was discussing his latest dating woes with his friends as they sat around the living room watching TRL.  
  
"It really whomps man, I mean, how many more of these psycho women am I going to have to date before I find Spinelli, that is if I find her?" TJ asked, taking a sip of Pepsi.  
  
"Well, I don't know man," Hustler Kid started to answer but he was interrupted by a scream from Mikey.  
  
"Oh, my gosh, quiet everyone! Enrique Iglesias is on TV!!! He's my music hero!" Mikey cried out jumping off the couch so he could be closer to the TV. He watched in awe as Carson Daly (A/N: I have no idea who hosts it now) interviewed him. TJ rolled his eyes at his friend who was glued to the TV screen, letting out an occasional squeal as Enrique discussed the future of his career.  
  
"No, he can't go on break!" Mikey yelled as he fell to the floor in disappointment.  
  
"Dude, he's taking a couple months off to spend time with his family, get over it!" Vince said, a little annoyed with his friend's dramatics.  
  
"But he's my musical hero! He's the reason I want to make it in the music business!" Mikey yelled as he stormed out of the room and locked himself in the bathroom.  
  
"Man, talk about being a little over dramatic," Hustler Kid said with a laugh as the phone rang.  
  
Vince leaned over and grabbed the phone, which was hiding in a bowl of potato chips. "This is V-to the-I-to the-N-to the-C-to the-E and this is the place to be!" he rapped into the phone. "Menlo? How the hell are you?" He covered the phone with his hand and whispered "You guys, its Menlo!"  
  
"Thank you King of Stating the Obvious!" Hustler Kid said, rolling his eyes, "Like we couldn't tell when you said Hi Menlo!"  
  
Vince threw a TV Guide at Hustler Kid and continued to listen to Menlo ramble. "OK, so you want to interview him? About his campaign to find her? Why would you---I mean, you hated him...ok let me ask him." Vince once again covered the phone and turned to TJ. "OK, Teej, Menlo wants to interview you about your quest to find Spinelli. You up for it?"  
  
"Hell, no. No way!" TJ declared. "Menlo hates me and probably has an ulterior motive for wanting to do this. No way, no interview."  
  
"But TJ, it could speed up the process in you finding Spinelli. This can really make it happen. Menlo can write a great story and Spinelli will read it, find you and you two will live happily ever after."  
  
"Yeah, TJ think about it, and the whole world will finally forget you as the guy who was too afraid to take a chance." Hustler Kid added.  
  
"Fine, I'll do the stupid interview!" TJ agreed as Vince handed the phone over to him so the interview process could begin.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The next day at work, TJ noticed that people were acting strangely, nudging each other and smiling as he walked by. Shrugging, TJ walked into his cubicle, where Peter was waiting.  
  
"Way to go Romeo," he cried, making kissy faces and patting TJ on the back. (A/N: for some reason, this scene is so funny to me)  
  
"What the—"TJ began as he looked down at his desk, where the morning paper was waiting for him. On the front page in a little corner was his old high school yearbook picture and a headline that stated 'Train Boy Seeks Commuter Partner.' TJ realized that everyone at work had probably read the article and now knew about his quest to find Spinelli. Damn, why in the world did he have to do that stupid interview?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Because you are on the quest for true love!" Hustler Kid answered him later that afternoon as they watched they Yankees play a local Major League team. (Pretend Arkansas has one and they are playing at an Arkansas field, because I have no idea if one really exists)  
  
"Yeah, man" Mikey said sitting down next to him with a tray if food.  
  
"I know, but this is all too weird, Menlo suddenly trying to help me and everything. I mean, how do I know he doesn't have some kind of odd motive to get back at me after all these years?"  
  
"And how do we know seeing Spinelli wasn't some sort of odd dream or some other girl that was a part of your imagination? Like thinking you see J.Lo and approaching her and finding out it's Olive Oyl or something."  
  
"And as usual, Vince, I have no clue what you are trying to say," TJ rolled his eyes. "And keep it down, I don't want people here knowing I'm the guy who---"  
  
"What the train guy?" Mikey yelled a bit too loudly.  
  
"Oh, you're the sweet guy looking for his soulmate he met on the train!" some random lady from behind them cooed. "I have a daughter if things don't work out."  
  
"I'll be interested in meeting her," Vince volunteered through a mouthful of popcorn. The lady looked at him in disgust and turned her attention back to the game.  
  
"Man Vince, be quiet!" TJ hissed, not wanting to cause any more attention to himself. He had enough to deal with as it was, between random psychotic girls sending him letters and calling him for dates, problems with Ashley B. at work and wondering if Spinelli really wanted to see him again, the last thing he needed was Vince's immaturity to make the situation worse. He only wished that he would get some sort of sign that things were going to work out, that he would finally be reunited with the girl he had secretly loved since fourth grade.  
  
"Hey look, we're on camera!" Hustler Kid shouted, pointing to the camera that was panning the audience and waving.  
  
And little did he know that in a small apartment in another part of Arkansas, Spinelli was watching the game TJ was at with her roommate, wishing the same thing, turning away from the TV just in time to miss TJ looking at the camera smiling and goofing off with his friends.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter is a bit confusing, but I am trying to combine a couple of scenes because otherwise the chapters would only be about 100 words long. Anyway, what do you think is going to happen next? What is Menlo's plan? Will Spinelli ever answer TJ's ad? Will they ever meet? Will TJ meet any more psychotic Spinelli impostors? To find out, keep reading! Leave a nice (as in respectful—oh, heck you know what I mean by now) review and I will keep supplying you with more chapters!! (jeez, I really sound like a hustler there, no wonder my friend calls me Hustler Girl, lol!) Happy reading! 


	10. Campaigns, Plans and American Pasttimes

A/N: Hey all! Hope you enjoyed last chapter and will enjoy this one as well. This is gonna be kind of short, because its mid-semester and I have a ton of papers to write, reading to do and calls to make regarding graduate school and all that jazz. So please bear with me this week as I try to stay up all night and do everything and still remain sane. Now onto my reviewer notes:  
  
Depressed Sweden-Lover: Actually, the article is going to play an important role in the future of the story but if I tell you if she read it, it would ruin the story! Stay tuned!  
  
Becky Lucinda: Sorry for being confusing, my fault for writing when I'm tired. Well, like I said, the article is important, but you need to stay tuned to see what happens and why the article is so important!  
  
Kristin: Here it is! And as for Underneath it All, I'll try and post it tomorrow, but keep in mind that its going to have to be under the R rated section so I don't get in trouble again1 keep reading!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The weekend had soon arrived and TJ and his friends decided to spend it in the park playing baseball and having a barbeque the way they used to back in college. TJ was relieved to spend some time having fun before he had to go into work for a special meeting with his boss regarding the Winger Dinger campaign.  
  
"Hey guys, food's done!" Hustler Kid called. Mikey, Vince and TJ dropped their baseball equipment and went over to the grill to get lunch.  
  
"It's a miracle, Hustler Kid actually used the grill without burning anything!" Mikey proclaimed, taking a bite out of his burger.  
  
"Very funny," Hustler Kid laughed, swatting him with a spatula.  
  
"So, Teej, we have been meaning to talk to you," Vince said as he put some potato salad on his plate.  
  
"Oh, really?" TJ said warily, wondering what his friend had up his sleeve.  
  
"Yeah, its not fair you have all these girls calling you and you going out on all these dates," Vince told him. "So how about we split the dates?"  
  
"Yeah, there's no way you are going to be able to go out on all these dates," Mikey pointed out. "Plus it will help you find Spinelli faster if the four of us are looking. And once we find her, we will call you, set you up and you will all live happily ever after."  
  
"And maybe we'll even get lucky with one of these dates too." Hustler Kid added.  
  
"OK, you three stooges want to help me find Spinelli by going out on dates with these psycho women for me? You really think that will work?"  
  
"Why not?" Vince asked as if his friend had asked something stupid. "She's bound to turn up sometime, and why shouldn't us three stooges, as you call us, try and get laid ourselves while we help you? It's a win-win situation."  
  
"You guys are crazy," TJ said with a laugh as he gathered his stuff. "Let me think about it and I will let you know, right now I have a meeting with my boss. I will see you guys at home later." With that, TJ walked off the field and was out of site.  
  
"So you think he will agree?" Vince asked, still stuck on the idea of getting some action from new girls.  
  
"Sure, Vince, and Gigli is up for Best Picture this year," Hustler Kid said sarcastically. "Let him find Spinelli on his own."  
  
"And give up all those girls?" Mikey asked in mock horror. "Not on your life!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
While the boys argued on how to handle their plan to help find Spinelli (and get lucky at the same time) TJ was sitting in his office, listening to his boss drone on about the campaign and how he needed to make it more exciting.  
  
"Honestly, Detweiler, I don't know what your problem is with this campaign," the boss yelled, throwing his hands up in despair. "Ashley says you aren't pulling your weight, and if it weren't for the fact that you were the true love poster boy Winger Dingers is looking for to represent them, then you would be off. So start pulling your weight!"  
  
"But, but," TJ stammered, angry, yet not too surprised that Ashley had said something so untrue. He was about to tell this to his boss when his phone rang.  
  
"TJ Detweiler," he answered in a cheerful, professional voice.  
  
"Teej, did you think about it?" Vince yelled into the phone.  
  
"Um, no, and this isn't a very good time. Please hold." TJ reached for the hold button, not realizing that he hadn't pushed it all the way and Vince could still hear every word he said. He cradled the phone on his shoulder as he listened to his boss talk.  
  
"Detweiler, this campaign needs energy, passion," his boss urged.  
  
"TJ, let us do this! I haven't gotten any action in over a month!" Vince whined at the same time.  
  
"Do you understand?" the boss asked.  
  
"Will you let us do it?" Vince begged.  
  
"Yes," TJ answered his boss, still unaware that Vince was on the other line and though he was being given the seal of approval to go on with his plan.  
  
"Good, now Ashley will be in at seven on Monday, so be prepared to get cracking." The boss smiled at TJ and left.  
  
"All right! LaSalle is back in the game! I'm gonna get me some booty!" he cried as he dropped the phone in happiness and began to do some odd victory dance that got him more than a few odd glances.  
  
TJ pushed the hold button once more to try and talk some sense into Vince. "Vince, dude, you still there?" he asked. Dead silence. "Vince, hello?" Still no answer. "Oh well, I guess he gave up," TJ said to himself as he hung up the phone and looked over his campaign papers to see how he could make it more exciting.  
  
While TJ was working and his roommates were planning ways to 'screen the girls,' Menlo was coming up with a plan of his own to finally get revenge on TJ after all those years of waiting. He wanted to make sure TJ suffered and would go to any lengths to do so.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: its short, but I promise you after this week, they will get longer and more exciting! Anyway, feel free to guess what happens and if TJ will find Spinelli and what happens when he does. Also feel free to guess Menlo's plan and if you think the boys will succeed in finding Spinelli or make a big mess of things! Please read and leave a nice review and I will supply you with another chapter—this is Spinelli Woods, Esquire over and out---1.  
  
Happy reading! 


	11. Concerts and Signs

A/N: Wow, 3 songfics and a new chapter, you lucky readers! I guess I am making up for not being able to post this weekend since I will be out of town for my cousin's bridal shower (which means seeing nasty family I can't stand, and that includes the bride, but that is another story) so without further ado, the review notes followed by the chapter!  
  
Becky Lucinda: You and I will have to form a TJ Protection Team then! Because I feel the same way you do! Keep reading!  
  
Twinkle Toes: Thank you, hope you like the rest!  
  
Damson rhee: lol, Menlo's plan will be revealed in coming chapters, stay tuned!  
  
Depressed Sweden-Lover: I agree with you on all three counts and keep reading to see how it all pans out!  
  
LockDown: Wow, I think that was the longest review I ever got! All the points you made are valid, but the actions will all be explained in coming chapters. Mikey's obsession, the idiot boss, the phone thing, the plan and Menlo's evil actions all play an important role for how the story will plan out and it will all be slowly explained. And no offense, just because TJ doesn't seize the day does not make him undeserving of getting Spinelli. Shy guys need love too!!!! (and I happen to have a thing for shy guys for some reason....but that's just me)  
  
LilVickiRyan: Glad you liked all those chapters, and lets hope everything works out! Stay tuned!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The night of the big concert had finally arrived, and Spinelli was sitting in the club with Jenn, brooding over her breakup with Jeff. He had once again cancelled their plans at the last minute, claiming he had an important meeting to go to. But when she had answered his cell phone while he was in the shower, another woman had been on the line wanting to confirm their plans for that night. Spinelli had confronted Jeff about it, and he admitted to cheating on her for the past few months. She had dumped him immediately, telling him it was over and she never wanted to see him again. He tried apologizing, but she would have none of it, saying that if he had loved her, he wouldn't have cheated. So now she and Jenn were watching the Billy Joel concert with the tickets Jeff had given her (the stupid fool had given her both to hold onto) her mind wandering away from Jeff and back to TJ as she remembered his little dance performance on the train almost a month ago. She often thought about him, wondering if he wanted to be with her and if he would give her a chance if they would happen to meet again. Spinelli had been so lost in thought that she didn't even know that Jenn was talking to her until she snapped her fingers in front of her face.  
  
"Spin, you there?" Jenn asked with a smile. "You look so out there. It's intermission"  
  
"Yeah, I'm good, just thinking," Spinelli admitted, wondering if she should tell Jenn about what was on her mind.  
  
"If you see TJ hook up with him already!" Jenn told her as if she were reading Spinelli's mind.  
  
"OK, how did you know-----"Spinelli asked, shocked by her friend's sudden ESP gift.  
  
"We've been friends for almost eleven years, I know you too well." Jenn laughed. "I have to call Bob about giving us a ride home later and then I am going to get a drink. You want anything?"  
  
"No thanks. I think it is so funny my former playground king went to the same college as us, majored in the same thing you did and you two ended up dating."  
  
"It's a small world, so small you just might see TJ again," Jenn smiled as she went to make the call.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
At that same concert, TJ was sitting at a table with Hustler Kid, who had scored last minute tickets from his job.  
  
"This is fun, thanks for the ticket dude," TJ smiled at his friend who was singing along to the music.  
  
"Of course, who else would I take, the other guys got dates, and besides, they don't even like Billy Joel. Plus you said Spinelli likes him, so maybe there is a chance she is here."  
  
"Maybe, but she said she couldn't get tickets," TJ replied, scanning the room for her anyway, just in case she had scored last minute tickets as well. He saw a girl with long black hair and same build as Spinelli. Thinking his luck was changing, he excused himself and went up to talk to her.  
  
"Spinelli?" he asked her. The girl turned around and gave him a dirty look. Now that TJ was seeing her up close he realized that this girl had green eyes and a different build than the girl he had seen on the train. "Sorry," he said blushing and going back to the table, just in time to see Billy Joel about to begin his next song. TJ sighed. Maybe all of this was a sign that he didn't belong with Spinelli and that he should just give up any hope in finding her. the fact that he had a dream about their reunion the night before hadn't helped matters any. Just when TJ was about to whisper to Hustler Kid that he was giving up, Billy Joel said something that unknowingly would change things for the better.  
  
"I was reading the paper last week and I came across this story," Billy announced. "It was about this boy who is finding this girl from his past that he met on the train. The guy forgot to get the digits so he is now trying to find her so they can hopefully be together. Never had I heard of a love story so sweet, it reminds me a little bit of my own experiences in the love department. So Train Girl if you are watching, this song is for you!" Billy Joel began to sing a new number he had written especially for that night causing the crowd to begin cheering and filling TJ with new hope.  
  
In the back of the room, Spinelli smiled, finally realizing that Jenn had been right and maybe there was a real chance she was going to be reunited with him. She hadn't seen the article Billy had been talking about, but she was sure she would be able to get it and the flyer off the Internet. Now that she was a single woman again, she was finally going to do something she wished she could have done years ago---and that was finally tell TJ Detweiler how she felt---how her old feelings for him in elementary school had slowly started coming back when she had seen him again on the train.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: so Billy Joel might have done something to get them together! Will it work? Or will TJ have bad luck because of Menlo's revenge? Find out next time! Please read and leave me a nice review and enjoy! 


	12. Confusion and Plans

A/N: Happy April Fool's Day, hope you all had a day full of fun pranks and punking---I know I did and according to my friends, I went down in history for most creative and successful prank—nothing beats saying you're leaving the country to marry your online boyfriend because he got you pregnant when you met in person. (Don't ask) I think people only picked up on the marriage part, lol! Anyway, now that you know my crazy April Fools day, here I am with another chapter and reviewer notes! This chapter has three different scenes that are all going to collide in future chapters, which is why I put them together like this!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Damson rhee: Let's hope so! Goodness knows they deserve it! Keep reading!  
  
Depressed Sweden-Lover: thank you, and I hope you keep reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Glad you liked it! Stay tuned!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The day after the concert, TJ came home to see his roommates on three different phone lines (the main line and cell phones) talking and planning.  
  
"This is TJ," Vince was saying. "Seven-thirty at Townsedge Inn? It's a date."  
  
"What are you three stooges doing?" TJ demanded, putting his bags down and glaring at them.  
  
"Finding Spinelli," Hustler Kid answered as he took another call.  
  
"How, and what and why....." TJ stuttered trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
"You told us to start looking by screening the girls," Vince reminded him, patting him on the back. "And while we find her, we get dates too!"  
  
"When did I ever give you guys any indication that I wanted you to interfere with this?" TJ growled, annoyed that his friends were using his quest to find Spinelli as a new way to get laid,  
  
"On the phone, the other day, I called and----"  
  
"Thought I put you on hold, but must not have pushed the button all the way." TJ finished for Vince, leaving the room and hoping to calm down before he said something stupid. He couldn't believe his friends would do something like that---use something important to him for their own personal gain. He knew he was probably being a baby for thinking that, but he was so sick and tired of everything going wrong with finding her. First Menlo had gotten involved, and TJ was sure he had hired some women to answer ads so he could get dirt for the stupid assignment, then there were the psychotic women themselves, and then all of the little things out there that reminded him of her----kids making paper airplanes in the park, the presidents special on the History Channel, going to the Billy Joel concert---it was all beginning to drive him crazy. He just wished he would be able to find her soon and no longer have to worry about the madness that was now a part of his daily life.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
While TJ was brooding over his crazy life, Menlo was planning on sending yet another woman to spy on TJ and get information for the story. He had sent one woman so far---the psycho Miss Cleo Wannabe—and she had told him exactly what he wanted to hear about TJ being a bad date only after one thing. He had told his girlfriend Melissa his plan and she had happily agreed to go along with it in hopes that it would finally allow Menlo to see TJ as a nice guy and finally let the grudge go. Little did she know who she would really end up meeting that night...........  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
And around that time two towns over, Spinelli was reading the newspaper at her apartment while Jenn had gone to a movie with Bob. An article about the train boy Billy Joel had been talking about was in the paper, stating that the search was still on. She smiled when she saw the familiar name in the article, flattered that TJ would go through so much trouble to try and find her. She was going to look him up in the phone book after the concert, but she still hadn't been sure if it was him and was in no mood to make a fool of herself. But now that it was confirmed in the paper, she figured now was her chance to finally make her move. Picking up the phone, she dialed the number provided and waited for the phone to ring.  
  
"This is TJ," the voice answered a few seconds later. Spinelli thought the voice sounded different, on the train TJ had a deeper and sexier voice, but she figured that he might have had a cold or something and shrugged it off.  
  
"Hi, TJ, this is the girl from the train," Spinelli said quickly before she lost her nerve. "My name is----"  
  
"Well I know who you are little lady, and I am just sorry it took me until it was too late to figure out!" the voice boomed, sounding a bit ghetto at that point. (no offense there) "So how's about we hook up sometime soon, babygirl?"  
  
"Um," Spinelli bit her lip. TJ sure was acting strange. Maybe this was a mistake. "But if you hang up, you might not ever know what you two are meant to have together," the little voice inside her head hissed. "How about tomorrow night at seven-thirty? Kelso's ok? I could meet you there and---"  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me, love! Seven-thirty with the beautiful girl from the train! I shall see you then and make sure you wear something hot so I know it's you! Later!" the guy on the other end hung up and left Spinelli wondering what she had gotten herself into and if going on this date was only a setup for a major heartbreak. Whoever she was talking to on the other end of the line sure as hell didn't sound like TJ. Just in case it was him though, Spinelli decided to head over to the mall and buy a new outfit---so she could look perfect when she and TJ saw each other again,  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: OK, I know that all seems a bit odd, but I PROMISE YOU that I had to write it like this because all three storylines in this chapter are going to collide and lead up to a major part of the story---or at least have a domino affect on it, if that makes any kind of sense---so please read and leave a nice review and I will be back Sunday with more---that is if I survive dealing with my psychotic family this weekend at my cousin's bridal shower. Happy reading and please also r/r my three new songifcs, With You, Butterfly Kisses and Cleaning Out My Closet! Thank you and enjoy! 


	13. An Unexpected Encounter

A/N: Here I am, back with a new chapter after surviving the psychotic family at my cousin's bridal shower. But that's another story---right now I have reviewers notes and another chapter to get to----  
  
Damson rhee: glad you liked it. I know it's a bit confusing, but it is all going to start to come together in this chapter---stay tuned!  
  
LilVickiRyan: or Mikey or Hustler Kid---stay tuned to figure out which one!  
  
LockDown: It seemed as if Spinelli found love, but being with a guy like that doesn't mean a thing. Remember he cheated on her, which is why she left him for good. She thought he was changing when he gave her the tickets because she assumed it meant he was turning himself around—but it ended up it wasn't. It doesn't mean she can float around from guy to guy either or that she is fickle---it is actually her trying to accept her relationship with her boyfriend was changing and holding on to what she thought was left of it. as for TJ, going to another town isn't going to help matters any, even if what you said was true. And just because it seems like he has no life, doesn't mean he will die alone---just wait and see what happens--- damn you are so making me want to say something to show you what I mean but that will give it all away---so stay tuned!  
  
Becky Lucinda: We so do!!!! I wish lol, lets hope Menlo gets his in the end and TJ gets the girl! Keep reading!  
  
Depressed Sweden-Lover: Thank you! Lol, they are pretty stupid, lets hope it all works out though---keep reading!  
  
CHAPTER HAS SOME SEXUAL INNUENDO---YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! ALSO PLEASE DON'T BE OFFENDED BY HOW VINCE IS PORTRAYED—IT IS A BASING OF THE GUY IN THE MOVIE, WITH A LITTLE BIT OF HOW I SEE VINCE IN THE FUTURE.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The next evening, Spinelli waited in front of Kelso's, taking in everything that had changed since she had moved thirteen years ago. She was sure good ole Kelso was no longer working there, and it saddened her a little bit because he had always been so nice to her and her friends, even helping them throw her a surprise goodbye party before she had left for New York. She had moved back to Arkansas for college, just two towns over from where she used to live, but her busy schedule kept her from visiting her old town. Spinelli took a deep breath and walked into Kelso's, old memories from her childhood coming back to her, despite all the change that had taken place inside her old hangout. She stood at the entryway, scanning the room for TJ, but no luck. Was he going to show, or was this going to be yet another dream? She was just about to go up to the cashier and ask if anyone fitting TJ's description had come in when an attractive black man wearing a Lakers jersey and baggy jeans came up to her.  
  
"Hey, hey hey, babygirl, I am your man TJ and ready to rock your world!" he yelled, pulling her into a hug and hanging her a bouquet of slightly squished daffodils.  
  
Spinelli pushed him back in horror, wondering who this was and why he was hitting on her pretending to be TJ. "Um. No you aren't," she told him with disgust as she fixed her shirt that had lifted slightly when he had hugged her.  
  
"What do you mean,, I'm not TJ?" he asked stupidly. "I'm him, he's me, we're---each other!" the guy insisted. Something in his voice sounded so familiar, but Spinelli couldn't quite put her finger on it.  
  
"No offense, but hun, the TJ I know is a bit shorter and more muscular with sandy brown hair. And, um, white." Spinelli bit her lip, hoping whoever this psycho was wouldn't accuse her of being racist or something.  
  
"What do you mean he's----oh my gosh," he paused, looking at her more closely. It couldn't be, yet it was. What were the odds that he would end up finding Spinelli? "You're Spinelli. You're Spinelli, the girl TJ re-met on the train after thirteen years! Spinelli, it's me, Vince, Vince LaSalle, you remember me right? We tried finding the buried treasure together in fourth grade, we were pretty good friends back then. Who knew what a hottie you would end up turning out to be? What do you say you forget TJ and you and I go somewhere and catch up?" Vince looked her up and down suggestively, knowing Spinelli would easily fall for his charms, just like any other girl would.  
  
Spinelli rolled her eyes. Vince may have gotten cuter over the years, resembling a cross between Denzel Washington and Nelly, but he was an egotistical annoying jerk that was trying to pull something on her, and she didn't like it.  
  
"I'm here to see TJ, and I want to know why you are doing this, pretending to be him and hitting on me. Does he even know you are doing this? Does he even have any idea that you are ruining his reputation by pretending to be him?" Spinelli demanded, her dark eyes narrowing.  
  
"Of course he does, I mean, this is our way to make sure we all get a little something something if you know what I mean!" Vince winked at Spinelli. "And I can prove to you that black men really have big-----"(not meant to be offensive, my friend dared me to put that line in there after we heard about it on the radio)  
  
"Ugh, ok, no. I really don't care how true it is that you are, um, well very blessed package wise, but I want to know what is going on!" Spinelli was beginning to get mad. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Things seemed like they were finally going to go well—she would finally be reunited with her childhood crush she secretly thought about over the years--and now this had to happen.  
  
"Like I said, this is so we all become very happy men. You remember Mikey and Hustler Kid, no? We are all roommates, and while we find you, we get a little action. That way, we are all happy."  
  
"You guys are such pigs and I can't believe I actually thought I might actually have a chance at having things work out with TJ. Goodbye" With that, Spinelli stormed out of Kelso's, but not before Vince noticed the tears of hurt in her eyes. He sighed. Why did he have to be such a jerk? If he had been nicer and more respectful, maybe, just maybe he could have gotten TJ and Spinelli together.  
  
"Spinelli wait," he called, but it was too late. Spinelli was gone, and they probably would never see her again.  
  
"Talk about thinking with the wrong organ," Vince said bitterly as he walked out of Kelso's.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Meanwhile, Mikey was on a date with Melissa, the woman that Menlo had hired to get dirt on TJ. Mikey had gone back to Melissa's apartment for a nightcap after dinner and told her that he would play a song for her. After a few songs, Melissa made a few cocktails, which made Mike a little bit tipsy. That mixed with the beers he had at dinner impaired his judgement and he had ended up slipping that he wasn't really TJ, giving Melissa the information she needed for Menlo to finally get his revenge.............  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: I know the ending seemed a bit odd, but it was only a small scene in the movie, yet a very important one. (I changed some stuff in this chapter and added some things that weren't in the movie) I hope you liked this and weren't offended by the subtle sexual innuendo and the way Vince was. I kinda see Vince ending up like that anyway, I don't know why. Anyway, please read and leave a nice review ands tune in next time to see what happens---dun, dun, dun! Happy reading! 


	14. Breakfast With The Boys

A/N: Hi all! The fact that I am writing this right now is a small miracle, considering I'm on three hours of sleep—I just wanted to get this done before class because I have a bunch of new ideas I can't wait to begin writing about. Also, good news for Underneath It All fans—the story will finally be posted again (R-Rated) probably tonight or tomorrow morning, so be sure to keep an eye out for it! I have 3 new songfics as well (With You, Cleaning Out My Closet and Butterfly Kisses) so please r/r those as well! Now for the reviewer notes:  
  
LilVickiRyan: I know I feel bad for her two, first her man cheats on her, and then Vince acts like some egotistical jerk and ruins things for TJ and her. Let's hope Vince does the right thing by confessing. Stay tuned.  
  
LockDown: Now that I feel stupid and guilty---ok one, I wasn't annoyed, although it seemed that way in my response and I am sorry for that. I see the point you are trying to make with the portrayals, and in some cases you are right, although I disagree a little, but that also may be because I know the outcome and whatnot. As for Spinelli, I disagree, only because I myself was in a similar relationship with a cheating boyfriend and (well in my case) abuse, and fell for it every time he tried to buy my love so to speak. I think it's a girl thing to act like that sometimes (no offense anyone) And as for the friend thing, well wait til you see what they do in later chapters—like I said before, I am dying to say what to look out for, but I don't know how to without ruining the story. And I am not mad at you, and I'm sorry it seemed that way—I was reading and answering reviews on no sleep and after researching abortion and censorship laws in different countries for a paper and my brain was elsewhere. I am sorry and I hope you keep reading.  
  
Becky Lucinda: We will all kill Melissa and Menlo in the end---you, me and all the TJ protectors of the world! Stay tuned!  
  
Damson rhee: yeah I know, I hate Vince too, but let's hope he ends up doing the right thing. Spinelli didn't recognize him because it was thirteen years since she saw him, although he did look familiar to her. She remembered TJ a little more, because he was her childhood crush and a lot of times you don't forget that. Vince did seem to feel guilty, but lets hope he does something about the mistake he made! Stay tuned!  
  
Depressed Sweden-Lover: I know, so stupid! Let's hope they learn some sense in the end. And Vince is a jerk, but hopefully he too will realize he was wrong! Keep reading!  
  
Some language in this chapter, just to warn ya!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The next morning, Hustler Kid and Vince sat at the table, eating breakfast and talking when Mikey came stumbling into the room, still hung over from the night before.  
  
"Morning, guys" he said, attempting to pour some coffee but having trouble holding the pot. Hustler Kid grabbed it before it hit the floor and poured the coffee as Mikey sat down holding his head and groaning.  
  
"Looks like someone had a good time last night," Vince said with a grin, slapping his friend on the back.  
  
"I can't really recall much of anything that happened," Mikey admitted as he accepted the coffee Hustler Kid handed him. "I remember this hot blonde chick who kept asking about TJ and the search and I have no idea what I told her."  
  
"Dude, I hope you didn't slip and say something stupid. For all we know, Menlo is sending spys or something to somehow get revenge on TJ," Hustler Kid warned as he checked his stocks. "I have no idea why you two are still doing this. I mean if it was Spinelli and she wanted to meet him, she would have called by now. I for one am sick of this whole dating psychos and feel guilty about taking advantage of this whole situation."  
  
"Is that why you aren't going out on any of the dates?" Vince asked him.  
  
"Yeah, this is getting stupid, screening the girls. I swear to you, every psychopath in the area is calling in and I end up with all of them. I got this one freaky girl that talked about her piercings all through dinner and it was so nauseating I ended up lying by saying I had to leave because I had to feed my pet llama before the landlord complained."  
  
"What the hell? That is the stupidest way to get out of a date that I ever heard!" Vince shook his head. "Come on dude, are you telling me you went out on dates for the past two weeks and got no action?"  
  
"Look, I am not like you two and I don't like randomly hooking up after the first date. Especially not with psycho women. And besides, I only did this to help Teej find Spinelli, not to get laid by a different woman every date."  
  
"Is Spinelli even out there?" Mikey asked dazedly, looking around the room. "I mean I know I haven't found her. Maybe this was all a dream of TJ's. Maybe she really wasn't thetrain girl and we are wasting our time. Oh well, at least we are getting laid, right Vince?" He tried to give his friend a high five, but missed and ended up falling out of his chair. (Making Mikey act drunk is so funny---thank you to LockDown for the funny image in his fic---it helped me with this little scene)  
  
"Um, you guys, there is something I need to tell you, I found her," Vince said, unable to take the guilt anymore. He felt so bad about ruining things for TJ that he had to tell someone. He just hoped TJ and the guys would understand.  
  
"You did? Way to go!" Hustler Kid said with a smile. "Now we can stop the search and finally set those two up. It may have taken over a decade but now those two can finally be----"  
  
"No, dude," Vince shook his head. "I fucked up. I hit on her not knowing who she was and she knew I wasn't TJ, yet I asked her to hook up with me. And she got mad and left. So yeah, I screwed things up royally." Vince hung his head.  
  
"You stupid idiot!" Hustler Kid yelled. "You met her and screwed things up anyway? She said she was Spinelli, you were supposed to call us so we could bring TJ and surprise him. Yet all you did was hit on her and knowing you use one of those stupid pickup lines. Can you ever do something that isn't at least 99.9% selfish or involves you trying to get in some girl's pants?"  
  
"Well what do you want me to do? Things are messed up as it is! Spinelli will never talk to TJ again!" Vince shot back.  
  
"And why is that?" Hustler Kid demanded. "There has got to be a way for you to fix this. You screwed up, and now it's your job to fix it."  
  
"That's all well and good, but impossible. Especially considering it somehow made the news somehow." Vince held up the newspaper, revealing a headline that screamed TRAIN MAN SCAM in huge black letters.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: dun dun dun!!! Is Menlo up to no good? Did Melissa tell him, or was it all based on speculation? Will Vince ever tell TJ the truth? Will everything work out in the end? Find out next time by reading and leaving me a nice review! Thanks and happy reading! 


	15. Fighting and Forgiving Friends

A/N: Hi all! Here I am back and ready to rumble!!!! Or at least give you another chapter! I am so glad people like this—and Underneath It All is now posted again, under the R-rated section, so please r/r that too!  
  
LockDown: Yes, you won the award for longest review, heehee! As for harshness, all is forgiven. Um, yeah, TJ's friends are jerks, but let's hope they make it up to him! keep reading!  
  
Damson rhee: I know I am evil with cliffies! Glad you like it and I hope you stick around to see what happens!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Spin has bad luck and so do I---glad you like it and TJ's reaction is going to be interesting! Stay tuned!  
  
Depressed Sweden-Lover: he so is a pain! Revenge is sweet, and let's hope Vince does the right thing---keep reading!  
  
Becky Lucinda: I hope he does too, and we can kill them when this is over--- stay tuned!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
TJ stood on the baseball mound, playing baseball with Vince and discussing the bad day he had had. First, he had lost the Winger Dinger campaign for no apparent reason---his boss had told him that the company had called and decided that they didn't want a man like him representing their company and it the job was going to Ashley, who in turn took every opportunity to rub it in his face. But the worst part about that day was that he had finally seen Spinelli again at the train station. He had seen her just about to board the train when he decided that now was the best and perhaps only time to finally get her number and tell her how he felt. Dashing down the terminal, he had reached the train just in time to see Spinelli sit down at the seat in front of where he was standing. He knocked on her window, hoping that she would be happy to see him, but she instead flipped him the bird and held up the newspaper article Menlo had written about the train man scam. He wanted to bad to go on that train and explain to her that it was all a lie, but she had just turned away from him as the train pulled away, leaving TJ in the dust, wondering why Menlo had published the article that caused him to lose his job and the girl of his dreams.  
  
"I just don't understand it," TJ told him as he threw another ball at Vince. "I mean, I understand how the article may have pissed her off, and I should have known that Menlo was going to do something stupid like that. But why didn't she just call or something? To figure out for herself that it wasn't a scam?"  
  
Vince shifted uncomfortably, knowing he should tell TJ the truth. After all, he did have the right to know what had happened.  
  
"Um, Teej, she did call," Vince said quickly, hoping that he wouldn't be too mad at him.  
  
"She did? Why didn't you say something? Are you trying to wreck this for me? You said that you wanted to help me, but then you turn around and screw me over? How dare you!" TJ yelled, walking over to Vince angrily.  
  
"It's not like I screwed her, or even kissed her. All I did was---" Vince tried to explain, but it was too late. TJ had thrown an uppercut to Vince's jaw, causing him to fall to the ground in pain.  
  
"Don't do me any favors ever again and stay the hell out of my life and business!" TJ snarled as he stalked off the field, leaving Vince in a bloody heap on the ground.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Later on that night, TJ sat in the bar, nursing a beer and listening to Mikey play, despite his anger at him. Mikey and Hustler Kid may have both been involved with the plan with their ulterior motives to get lucky, but at least they hadn't lied about seeing Spinelli and sacred her away.  
  
"Look, dude, I really am sorry," Hustler Kid told him, patting him on the back. "I know I went in on it partially in hopes of meeting someone, but I really did hope to find Spinelli for you. I knew since kindergarten that you liked her, and was really hoping you would finally have a chance at being with her. Vince was way out of line for acting the way he did, and Mikey and I were too for even going along with his stupid plan. Is there any way I can do something to make it up to you?" Hustler Kid looked so sorry and so sincere that TJ couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Dude, I forgive you, I mean you didn't mess things up with Spinelli, Vince did. Yes, you were wrong, but it's not like you met her, hit on her and then lied about it. And if I ever get my hands on Menlo, he is going down the way Vince did. But there really isn't anything anyone can do. Spin probably hates me, and I deserve it for even beginning this search. I'll just live my life old and alone," TJ laughed bitterly. "After all, I take a chance and screw up, so I'm destined to be alone."  
  
"But taking that chance was probably the bravest thing you ever did," a voice from behind them said. The two turned around and saw Mikey standing there.  
  
"Hi Mikey, good job," Hustler Kid said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks, man, but yeah, Teej, I'm sorry too. I mean, I helped for all the wrong reasons and I feel really bad about it. If there's anything I can do..."  
  
"Thanks, Mikey, but no, it's over and I need to accept that." TJ put his head in his hands and sighed.  
  
"You really inspired me with this search though," Mikey was saying. TJ looked up in confusion.  
  
"Whatcha talking about?" he asked.  
  
"You took a chance on something that was important to you. Something I wish I could have done with my music. Yes I love playing because of the girls and because I can get money and fame one day, but I never did anything about the last two things. I was too scared about being rejected. And now Enrique is looking for new talent for his record company, but I am afraid to go for it. I wish I had the courage you had in trying to find Spinelli." Mikey took out the demo tape he had made. "I made this tape, but I don't know if I should send it." He placed it on the table. "But if you were able to put it all on the line, then maybe I should too." He got up and pulled TJ into a man-hug. "I need to go back to practice. But dude, I'm sorry too,"  
  
"Thanks, Mikey," TJ smiled at him as he watched his friend go back to the stage picking up the demo tape and looking at it. Maybe he lost by putting it all on the line, but maybe Mikey would have better luck. As mad as he was, he still had faith in his friend and hoped things would work out for him. (remember this scene, odd as it is----it plays a role in how this all ends) TJ got up and walked out of the bar, still thinking of Spinelli and how things truly seemed to whomp. He only hoped that one day Spinelli would forgive him and they would find each other again.  
  
"Keep dreaming, Detweiler," he told himself, kicking a rock across the street as he walked home.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Around the same time, Spinelli was walking home from a night class, thinking of TJ and the scam he had pulled. She couldn't understand why he had done it and why he had to get his friends involved. As much as it hurt her that it ended up all being a lie, she couldn't help but think of how sweet it was that he tried to find her. If only he had meant it and they actually had a chance of being together.........  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yeah yeah.. oh hmm I don't know how  
  
I don't know why  
  
But girl it seems  
  
You've touched my life  
  
You're in my dreams  
  
You're in my heart  
  
I'm by myself  
  
When we're apart  
  
Something strange has come over me  
  
A raging wind across my seas  
  
And girl you know that your eyes are to blame  
  
And what am I supposed to do  
  
If I can't get over you  
  
I come to find that you don't feel the same  
  
Cause I'm fallin'  
  
Girl I'm fallin' for you  
  
And I pray your fallin' too  
  
I've been fallin' fallin'  
  
Ever since the moment I laid eyes on you  
  
I loose my step  
  
I loose my ground  
  
I loose my self  
  
When you're around  
  
I'm holding on for my life  
  
To keep from drowning in your eyes  
  
Girl what have you done to me  
  
To make me fall so desperately  
  
To think that I don't even know name  
  
No, no  
  
How am I supposed to live  
  
If I can't get over this  
  
You decide you don't feel the same  
  
Cause I'm fallin' fallin'  
  
Girl I'm fallin' for you  
  
And I pray your fallin' too  
  
I've been fallin' fallin'  
  
Will you stay or will you go  
  
Heaven, heaven knows what my future holds  
  
Questions, questions linger on my mind  
  
Day break from day break to dark of night  
  
I'm fallin' I don't know what's come over me  
  
Can't you see that I'm fallin' fallin'  
  
Girl I'm fallin' for you  
  
And I pray your fallin' too  
  
I've been fallin' fallin'  
  
Ever since the moment I laid eyes on you—Falling by NSYNC  
  
(played during this scene of the movie)  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: I know I once again put a couple of scenes together, but like I said, if I didn't, the chapter would only be five lines long. Plus I wanted all the reactions of the friends in the same chapter. So let's hope everything works out for everyone! Please read and leave me a nice review (nice, happy reviews are like a hug for the author) and I will supply you with another chapter! Happy reading! 


	16. It Makes The Ride Worthwhile

A/N: Hello, my fellow readers, here I am with a nice chapter for all of you- ---one that has a nice turning point in the plot—so hopefully you will all like it. This is going to be my last post until Monday, because of the holiday and whatnot, but I hope you enjoy it and won't miss me too much, hee hee!  
  
LilVickiRyan: I was thinking about that song, but I decided on the song from the movie because I love it and it seemed to fit----thank you for your suggestion though I appreciate it----stay tuned!!!  
  
Depressed Sweden-Lover: I hope they make up too, and that Vince does something to make up for his actions----keep reading!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The next morning, after TJ had left for work, Vince, Hustler Kid and Mikey sat around the living room discussing the big mistake they had made by ruining TJ's search for Spinelli.  
  
"Well, if we all weren't such selfish horny bastards, then we wouldn't be in this mess!" Vince proclaimed, as he iced the wound on his cheek from where TJ punched him.  
  
"We!?!?!" Mikey shot back. "You are the one who came up with the idea, found Spinelli, used your perverted pickup lines on her, let her get away and then lied to TJ about it. if anyone is to blame here, then it is you, my friend."  
  
"Hey, you wanted to get lucky too, so don't place all of the blame on me. Plus if I recall correctly, you are the one who slipped to Menlo's girlfriend about the plan."  
  
"But, but you are the one..." Mikey began but he was interrupted by Hustler Kid, who was engrossed in checking his stocks in the newspaper.  
  
"OK, guys, all three of us are to blame, we all wanted to help TJ find Spinelli, but for all the wrong reasons. I think we were all thinking with the wrong organ when we made this plan, and now we need to think of something to do to make it up to TJ. We owe him that at least."  
  
"Hustler Kid is right," Vince admitted with a sigh. We were jerks, and it is time we took responsibility for our actions. Now if we can only think of a plan to find Spinelli, apologize, and reunite her with TJ. Anyone have any ideas?"  
  
The three friends sat for a few minutes, thinking of something to do that would be effective enough to get both TJ and Spinelli to forgive them.  
  
"This is hard, dude," Mikey complained, rubbing his head as if thinking were giving him a headache. "I mean, it's not like we can stake out the train station looking for her or something. I mean are we supposed to make a flyer or something looking for her again?"  
  
Hustler Kid looked at his friend for a moment, a smile breaking out on his handsome face. "Dude, you are a genius!" he declared, giving Mikey a high five. "Now Vince get a map, Mikey, start looking for local train stations, and I'll make a few dozen flyers. Guys, Operation Reunite TJ and Spinelli is in effect."  
  
The rest of the day was spent with the boys making flyers and eventually going to every train station in the area passing our flyers and asking if people have seen Spinelli. Unfortunately, due to the previous train man scam article and the horrible stick figure drawing Mikey drew of Spinelli, very few people were willing to take the boys seriously. They were all about to give up and go home when Vince insisted they go on one more train and hand out flyers.  
  
As Mikey began to hand out flyers in one of the cars, Hustler Kid tried to get the attention of people in another.  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked. "People?" But the passengers were too involved in their conversations to even pay attention to him. he was about to give it another try when Vince pushed him out of the way and let out a loud whistle that shut everyone on the train up and look at him in a combination of confusion and anger.  
  
"People, we are here on a mission!" Vince cried, standing in the front of the car, looking as if he were ready for a fight.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, go home, nobody wants to hear you preach," some random lady with grey hair yelled at him.  
  
"We are not here to preach, we are here to make things right!" Vince argued. "Has anybody on this train ever been in love? Has anyone ever wanted to be with somebody so badly that they would literally put their heart and life on the line to find that person and tell them how they felt?" The train slowly quieted down and people began to listen with interest.  
  
"Well our friend TJ Detweiler did," Hustler Kid added with a smile. "However, we were stupid and used the search for our own personal gain to get lucky and we scared that wonderful girl that TJ has loved for almost his entire life away. Due to our selfishness, he might not ever get to be with her. this is why we need your help by you all taking one of these flyers and letting us know if you find her. our phone number is on there so you can give us a call at any time if you have seen her. But even if you don't find her, I leave you with this: Love may not be what makes the world go round, but it's what makes the ride worthwhile. Now who here is willing to help us reunite this couple?" The train was silent for a total of three seconds when the same woman who yelled at them stood up and started clapping, the rest of the train soon joining in.  
  
"Let's help these boys find that girl!" an old man sitting with his wife declared, standing up and taking a flyer from Hustler Kid. Hustler Kid, Vince and Mikey exchanged high fives and hugs as they passed out flyers in every car of the train, as they hoped for once that they were doing the right thing.  
  
And in the very back of the train, Spinelli sat crying her eyes out as she realized how much she really did mean to TJ and how wonderful it was that his friends were finally making things right. However, she made no move to reveal her identity, for she was hoping to get the number once again and try and find a way to surprise TJ.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ A/N: short, I know, but I hope you liked this chapter. I wont be updating until Monday because I am going home for the holiday and wont really be around to update. Please read and leave a nice review (reviews are hugs for the soul and author) and I will be sure to have another chapter for you as soon as I get back! Happy reading! And happy holidays! 


	17. Symbolisms of Love

A/N: I'm ba-ack! And here to give you more of this story! Hope you like it!  
  
Lockdown: I wish I could burn Vince too, but unfortunately he is needed for part of the rest of the story. And although the idea the boys had may not work, that doesn't mean that all hope is gone---oh, and Spinelli didn't see Vince and HK, she only heard their voices---keep reading!  
  
Damson rhee: Thank you ::hugs back:: aren't they sweet? Lets hope it works out, now that they realized how to be better friends---I did have a nice couple days off and now I'm back for awhile—stay tuned!  
  
Angel9220042004: It's ok and I hope everything works out for you---thanks for reading and I hope you stay tuned!  
  
Depressed Sweden-Lover: And let's hope it all works out! Stay tuned!  
  
Clintronic Waldrop: This actually follows the movie very closely, with a few added bits of Recess-ness. Thank you to coming to my defense, and understanding the point I was making. Keep reading!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The next morning TJ went into work, depressed over the fact that everything in his life was going wrong. He had blown any chance her could have had with Spinelli and he had also lost the campaign that could have given him his big break in the advertising world. As he walked into the coffee room, he checked Peter's cubicle to say hello and to ask if he wanted any coffee. However, to his surprise, Peter wasn't there, which was unusual since he never missed a day of work since he began working for the company. Shrugging, he walked back into the coffee room and poured himself a cup when he saw Maggie the receptionist.  
  
"Hey, Maggie, have you seen Peter?" TJ asked, hoping she would have some information on his whereabouts.  
  
Maggie looked at him with sad sympathetic eyes. "I guess nobody told you, but Peter had a heart attack last night, he's staying at the Shady Pines Nursing Home," (points to whoever gets that)  
  
"Thanks, Maggie, um, tell the boss I went to go see him, I'll stay late tonight to make up for the hours I missed,' TJ called as he grabbed his keys and sped out of the office and hailed a cab to Shady Pines. When he arrived, he stopped at the desk and asked to see Peter. The woman smiled at him and pointed to a room where a man was screaming about the quality of the nursing home meals.  
  
"Hey Peter," TJ called as he walked into the room.  
  
"TJ, what are you doing here?" Peter asked, as he watched the game on TV, still clutching that beloved baseball.  
  
"I came to see you. I heard about what happened and since you and I always had a close, yet somewhat odd relationship, um yeah," TJ's voice faded as he noticed the blank look on Peter's face. "I guess he's a bit out of it," TJ thought to himself.  
  
"I heard about what happened with Spinelli," Peter said suddenly, interrupting TJ's thoughts. "I'm sorry, I honestly thought things would work out for you two. Muriel, Franklin and I used to have a bet going on about when you two would get together, because we all saw the cute chemistry you two always had."  
  
"You noticed that?" TJ asked, blushing because he had no idea that his former school principal and now coworker even knew about his crush on Spinelli.  
  
"Oh, come on, the way you always put yourself on the line for her, I mean I'm surprised you didn't call the president when she made that chalk picture and you wanted to save it. You two were always so adorable, and I have a feeling it isn't over yet. I think something will happen that will bring you two together again." Peter smiled at him, letting the ball fall between his hands gently.  
  
"Wishful thinking, Peter, I screwed up, my friends didn't help by thinking with their pants and Menlo's article was just the nail in the coffin. It's over and there is nothing I can do to change that."  
  
"TJ Detwieler giving up?" Peter looked at the young man he had known for over fifteen years in shock. "Never have I ever seen you give up on something that meant so much to you. Whether it was the whomps case, helping out a friend or trying to save summer vacation, you never gave up on anything. So I think that you should stay with this and not give up hope on finding Spinelli."  
  
"But she hates me and she has every reason to," TJ argued, even though in his heart he wished that Peter was right and he did have a chance.  
  
"Then you just need something for good luck," Peter told him with a smile, handing TJ the beloved baseball that he had carried with him for so many years.  
  
"You mean that you are finally going to tell me the story behind that baseball?" TJ asked with interest, holding the ball and smiling.  
  
"Yankee game 1950. I was a young lad, just about your age and attending NYU. I was at a game and caught that ball thanks to a home run by one of the greatest players in the history of baseball. But that isn't why the ball is so special to me. It means a lot to me because the day I caught that ball was the day I met my wife and my life changed forever." Peter blinked back tears as he recalled that day so long ago. "Now that you are on the quest for love, I want to pass it on to you. I never told you this Detwieler, but you were always like a son to me, even when you were a young boy at Third Street. Now go do us all a favor and go find that girl and tell her you love her."  
  
TJ blinked back the tears forming in his own eyes as he took in the words Peter told him. It meant so much to him that someone cared enough to do something like that for him and give up one of his most prized possessions so that he could have an extra bit of luck. He swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to find the right words to thank Peter for giving him one last bit of hope.  
  
"You aren't going to kiss me now, are you?" Peter joked as he noted the look on TJ's face.  
  
"Thank you, Peter," TJ said as he hugged him.  
  
"Now get out of here and go find Spinelli. I plan on sticking around, and I better see you two finally get together!" Peter laughed, shooing TJ out of the room.  
  
As TJ sat in the cab on the way back to work, he held onto that baseball, hoping that it was a sign of something good to come.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: This was supposed to be up last night, but I had a ton of work to do and a huge paper to work on, but I hope to be able to update tomorrow. Hope you like this and please read and send a nice review and I will be back! Happy reading! 


	18. Change in Luck

A/N: HI!!!!!!! I'm here, and ready to rumble!!! Can you smell what the Rock is cooking...wait wrong fic, wrong everything---I just love the Rock, but anyway he's not in Recess (although OMG I got a vision!!!) so yeah, here is the reviewer notes!!!  
  
Damson rhee: yes hope!!!! Yay hope!!! 2,4,6,8 who do we appreciate? TJ, TJ, go TJ!! Hey lets become TJ cheerleaders!! I like your cheer its so cute!!! Hope you keep reading!  
  
Depressed Sweden-Lover: Thank you!! Let's hope things go well! Stay tuned!  
  
Must Murder Mary Sue: Hope you like this posting!  
  
LockDown: I'm brain dead too! A brain dead blonde to be exact---and I probably walked into a lot by saying that. I am buried under work, but writing this keeps me sane and I never want to hear about censorship in the USA and Canada ever again, nor do I want to hear about abortion laws in various countries! Ok I need to stop now, I will try to sleep, thank you!!! Glad you liked this! Hope you keep reading!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
That night, TJ sat in his office, reading over some papers, occasionally glancing at the ball Peter had given him. Putting down his work, he picked up the ball and let it slide through his fingers, thinking about Spinelli and how much he hoped Peter was right. But did he really have a chance? Everything else in his life seemed to whomp, so why should his love ife be anny different? TJ sat back in his wheelie chair (a/n: those are fun!) and sighed loudly.  
  
"Hey Grumpy, that's no way to act in front of the Senior Supervisor," a voice from behind him called. TJ jumped, nearly falling out of his chair in fright. Recovering quickly, he turned to see Ashley standing at his doorway, her arms crossed and giving him a stern look.  
  
"Excuse me?" TJ asked, unsure of where this was going and praying that Ashley wasn't going to give him any further problems. The last thing he needed was her bitchiness and superiority complex to deal with.  
  
"I said that isn't any way to talk to the Senior Supervisor who is putting you in charge of the Winger Dinger Campaign again" Ashley told him with a smile.  
  
"But when, and how....." TJ asked, shocked that she was doing something that wasn't selfish and nasty. "It was just so, un -Ashley like of her," he thought.  
  
"I talked to the company and the boss and told them that you were the brains behind everything for the campaign and that the article Menlo wrote was most likely slander, and they said as long as you did the work and that there was no more negative press about you, the job was yours. So do you want it?" she asked, giving him a toothy smile.  
  
"Um, yes, thank you, Ashley," TJ said, trying to hide the excitement in his voice. "But wait, why the change of heart? I mean, we aren't exactly best friends or anything. And I know how much you wanted this job"  
  
"Well, you are a hard worker and I know you will be a great asset to the team, and replacement Senior Supervisor when I go on maternity leave in a few months," she smiled at him and touched her stomach.  
  
"You mean, you're going to be a mother?" TJ asked incredulously, happym yet somewhat shocked by the news. "Congratulations! When are you due?"  
  
"End of November. But don't get to comfortable when you replace me, because I will be back and ready to take over!" she warned him with a laugh.  
  
"I know you will," TJ said laughing as Ashley turned around to leave.  
  
"Oh, yeah, and one more thing," Ashley turned around again.  
  
"Yes?" TJ looked at her with curiosity, wondering what else she could possibly want.  
  
"I really hope you find Spinelli. I always hoped you two would somehow end up together."  
  
"Thank you Ashley," TJ called as she left the office. He picked up the baseball again and grinned. Things were finally beginning to look up for him and he hoped that things would continue to go well.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
As he sat on the train an hour later, his mind once again wandered to the whole Spinelli situation. He hoped that she too would realize that Menlo's article was a bunch of slander and call him again, but he was sure there was no chance of that happening. If only there were a way to let her know how sorry he was, to let her know that it was all a big misunderstanding. But what was there left to do? TJ gazed out the window as the train skidded to a stop in front of a sign that was advertising for ad space on billboards. (A/N: how odd is that, lol) He stared at the sign for a moment, another idea forming in his mind, one that would take a lot of guts, but one that would be sure to let Spinelli know how sorry he was for everything that had happened. He took out his cell phone and dialed the number on the sign.  
  
"Hello, I would like to place a billboard ad to be placed around Arkansas," he asked, taking one last chance at an attempt to reunite with his one true love........  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: I know this is short and I'm sorry, but I am tired and think I am finally going to take LockDown's advice and try and sleep....please read and send a nice review to me, or a soul hug as I like to think of it as and please read and review my Crash and Burn fic. Thank you and happy reading! 


	19. Ready to Fall TJ Takes The Plunge

A/N: This is gonna be another short one, I feel bad for making my chapters so short, but I am so busy and exhausted and have more drama than ever going on (I'm telling you, my life should be a TV sitcom or daytime drama) but I am not here to give my autobiography (I'd probably bore you to death in the first 30 seconds, well maybe not, but oh, why am I babbling?) So yeah, review notes!  
  
Krystalization: Thank you and I will try! I'm glad you like this, hope you keep reading!  
  
LockDown: Ashley is married, remember? I mentioned it in one of the first chapters. But yeah, I am trying to cut back, thanks for the concern. It all seems strange, but it will come together in the next three chapters (well it better, there are 3 more left, hee hee) Stay tuned!  
  
Damson rhee: I guess motherhood made her nice, I don't know, I based it on the movie and just made her a mom for kicks. Yay! Cheers!! Keep reading!!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Thank you and welcome back! Hope you stay tuned!  
  
Becky Luciinda: Welcome back to you too! Your skit is so cute! Glad you like it and hope you keep reading!  
  
Depressed Sweden-Lover: Thank you! Let's hope it works! Keep reading!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"All right, Townsedge, it is time for this town to get down! You've got Johnny...Dr. Johnny Fever, and I am burnin' up in here! Whoa! We are all in critical condition, babies, but you can tell me where it hurts, 'cause I got the healin' prescription here from the big WKRP musical medicine cabinet. Now, I am talkin' about your 5,000 watt intensive care unit, babies! So just sit right down, relax, open your ears real wide and say: "Give it to me straight, Doctor, I can take it! but before we begin, let's ask the question that will be on everyone's minds tonight---will TJ Detweiler be reunited with his one true love?" a voice boomed on the radio that morning. (Points to whoever gets the DJ, station and introduction reference---I feel old)  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hustler Kid and Vince stood in the bar where Mikey often performed one evening a week after TJ had the billboard made for Spinelli that said how sorry he was and how he was willing to meet her the night of August 1st at the train station where they had parted ways. TJ only hoped that this plan would work and Spinelli would actually show up. He adjusted the tie he was wearing nervously and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Open up," Vince commanded, spraying Binaca into TJ's mouth. "You never know, you might get lucky tonight," he teased.  
  
"Ha, ha, lets just hope Spinelli actually shows up," TJ replied, worrying that he would once again end up making a fool out of himself.  
  
"She will, this is Spinelli we are talking about,' Hustler Kid reminded him. He took a pad of paper and a pen and handed it to TJ. "Just remember to get her phone number this time!" he told him.  
  
"Thanks you guys, for everything, I know what you did to try and make up for, well you know, and I appreciate it."  
  
"Good luck Teej," Hustler Kid called as they watched TJ leave.  
  
"Our little TJ is all grown up," Vince blubbered, pretending to cry.  
  
"Sometimes we have to let them go and hope we raised them well," Hustler Kid told him, patting him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey you guys, did I miss him?" Mikey asked, walking up to them.  
  
"Yeah, sorry, man, but he knows you support him," Vince answered.  
  
"I know, I just feel so----oh my gosh!" Mikey yelled, interrupting his sentence.  
  
"What is it?" Hustler Kid asked.  
  
"Enrique is here! And he's coming this way!" Mikey squealed as his singing idol came up to him.  
  
"You Mikey Blumburg?" Enrique asked in his deep sexy voice.  
  
"Yeah and you are my hero!" Mikey answered.  
  
"Well, I got your demo tape from your friend," Enrique said (remember the conversation with Mikey and TJ a few chapters ago) "And I want to give you a singing contract, that is if you still want it,"  
  
"I-I-I" Mikey stuttered as he hugged Enrique, causing security guards to pull him off of the star.  
  
"I take that as a yes," Enrique said with a smile. "Now how about singing something for me?"  
  
"Sure!" Mikey cried going up on stage. "This song goes out to my good friend who is out there tonight putting his heart on the line for the one girl he always loved more than anything in this world. TJ. This one is for you, and I thank you for giving me the opportunity of my dreams," Mikey adjusted the mic and began to sing the song he had written especially for that night. (Well, in the movie, Joey Fatone sings it and I think Meredith Edwards also sings it, but for the fic Mikey wrote it)  
  
I get a feeling  
  
I can't explain  
  
Whenever your eyes meet mine  
  
My heart spins in circles  
  
And I lose all space and time  
  
And now that we're standing face to face  
  
Somethin' tells me  
  
It's gonna be okay  
  
And I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
  
Ready to hold my heart open wide  
  
I can't promise forever but baby I'll try  
  
Yes, I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
  
I know you've been watching  
  
Choosin' your moment  
  
I've been dreaming of that day  
  
No one before you has gotten to me this way  
  
And now that we're standing face to face  
  
There's something that I need to say  
  
And I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
  
Ready to hold my heart open wide  
  
I can't promise forever but baby I'll try  
  
Yes, I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
  
Nothing is certain, this I know  
  
Wherever we're headed I'm ready to go  
  
I can't promise forever but baby I'll try  
  
Yes I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
  
Yes I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
  
Yes, I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: Well that chapter was a bit odd, but it has an effect on the last two chapters, so I combined them to make it easier. So yeah, what will happen? Will Spinelli show up? will TJ get true love finally? Will Mikey geat a career? What about Vince and the Hustler Kid? Find out next time! Please read and send me a nice soul hug—erm, review. Happy reading! 


	20. Waiting All My Life For This Moment

A/N: Wow, this is almost done! Amazing...I thought I would never get it done.....oh well here is the second to last chapter.....and some readers notes:  
  
LilVickiRyan: I was laughing too, lol. Let's hope she shows! Stay tuned!  
  
LockDown: Not that song! For the love of humanity! Anyway, no Mikey isn't gay, he's just, well being Mikey. You know how he is (although as a joke I had him dating Paris Hilton in my Reunited fic...) I will try to sleep this weekend, but no guarantee of sleep until at least May 1st. Keep reading!  
  
Depressed Sweden-lover: I hope she does too, and I am happy for him too---- stay tuned!  
  
KenjiFinster: They live in Townsedge, but the radio thing is from WKRP in Cincinnati. I loved that show---gotta find out when its on, but yeah, glad you like it (people use that line on me all the time because of my height) I will get some rest as soon as I get my presentations done. Stay tuned!  
  
Becky Lucinda a TJ Protector: Cute name! Glad you like it and I hope they get back together too! Keep reading!  
  
Damson rhee: glad you liked it, and stay tuned to find out! And points to you for the reference!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
When TJ arrived at the train station, he noticed TV crews, reporters and cameras waiting to see if Spinelli showed up. He was surprised that his quest to find her had ended up turning into a national search and phenomenon, although it was partially his fault for making his search so public. He walked up to the spot where he was supposed to meet Spinelli, dodging well wishers and curious fans who had followed the search along the way. He closed his eyes, hoping that he wouldn't be left hanging and that the whole world wouldn't know what a loser he was if Spinelli had decided she was too mad to show up. Which was entirely possible, considering her temper when they were little and the fact that Vince had screwed things up royally with her. He just hoped that something good would finally come out of this search.  
  
He checked his watch. Ten minutes had passed. People were beginning to lose interest and had started to leave, giving him looks of sympathy and pats on the back. TJ knew the search had been a stupid idea from the start. Why did he even bother to look for her? The odds of them even rekindling anything were slim to none, or so he tried to tell himself. But waiting in an overheated train station with millions of people—both there and from TV sets around the country---was beginning to get ridiculous. He was about to turn around and leave when a big whit object flew towards him and landed by his feet. Bending down, he picked up a white paper airplane that had the words 'Look Up' on it. Curious to see what was there, TJ looked to the upper level of the train station and saw the one thing that would change his life forever. He ran towards the steps, the crowd and TV cameras chasing him the whole way.  
  
When TJ had arrived to the upper level, he smiled and walked over to Spinelli, who was looking more beautiful than he had remembered. He walked up to her with a smile, for the moment he had been dreaming of for so long finally had arrived.  
  
"Two things," TJ said nervously, hoping he wouldn't lose his nerve this time. "Are you really Ashley Spinelli, Third Street's former tough girl, and can I please have your phone number?"  
  
Spinelli smiled at him. "Yes, TJ, it really is me, and you better never call me Ashley again if you know what's good for you. Shame it took us until after we saw each other to figure it out, isn't it? And I thought you would never ask."  
  
"Oh, my gosh, Spin, I never thought I would see you again, I mean after you moving, and me being too chicken to ask for your number, and the whole messed up search----"  
  
Spinelli put her finger to his mouth gently. "Shhh," she said. "We can discuss all that later, all that matters now is that we are finally together after thirteen years. I don't know about you, but that is something I wanted for a very long time."  
  
"Does this answer your question?" TJ asked, softly kissing her for the first time since the experiment, for once not caring that a whole crowd of people were watching them. When they finally broke apart, he asked, "Much better than the experiment, wasn't it?"  
  
"I don't know," Spinelli said, mischief gleaming in her dark eyes. "Why don't we try it again?" she asked, pulling him in for another kiss.  
  
"So TJ finally found his long lost sweetheart, giving hope to romantics everywhere," an Fox News correspondent announced as the camera crews panned from her to the happy couple, who were still in each others arms, talking softly and occasionally kissing. "Here's to finding love and having the courage to put it all on the line for that special person. I am Laurie Dhue, and back to you in the studio,"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Back at the bar, all of the patrons, especially Mikey, Vince and the Hustler Kid, were all cheering for TJ's success in finally finding love."  
  
"I told you she would show up, now all the money we wagered on this goes to the three of us!" Hustler Kid declared as he and Vince man-hugged in victory.  
  
"OH, TJ has finally found love, now if only we all find love," Mikey cried in his poetic voice. At that moment, Melissa, who was now Menlo's former girlfriend walked up to him.  
  
"Hey, there big guy," she said with a wink.  
  
"How you doin'?" Mikey asked in his terrible Joey Tribianni impersonation. (points to whoever knows who Joey is, even though I am sure most of you know)  
  
"What do you say we get out of here and celebrate your friend finding love?" Melissa asked with a sly smile.  
  
"Boys, don't wait up," Mikey called as he and Melissa headed for the nearest exit.  
  
"So two out of the four of us got lucky tonight," Vince said with a sigh. "What does that leave for us to do tonight Hustler Kid?"  
  
"Vince, I like you, but not like that," Hustler Kid teased. "And don't worry, I am willing to wager that by the end of the year, you and I will both have wonderful girlfriends and be as happy as TJ is now." He took twenty bucks out of the pool they had started earlier that night. "Deal?"  
  
"You got it," Vince said, shaking his friend's hand.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
And back in Shady Pines, Peter, who had been watching the coverage of TJ and Spinelli, wiped tears of pride from his eyes and whispered, "Way to go my son, way to go."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: Alrighty my friends, there is one more chapter after this and then another story, just read my profile and let me know which one you want....hope you like this and that you leave me a nice review after reading this because I could use a few good soul hugs aka reviews to make me smile! Happy reading! 


	21. MiniEpilouge and Mikey's Hit Song

A/N: Last chapter, last chapter! But fear not, tomorrow I begin a new story, one with a lot of twists, turns and surprises that nobody will expect to see the kids of the playground go through! Here are my final review notes for this story ::tears::  
  
Becky Lucinda, a TJ Protector: Yep, it was Golden Girls where I got the retirement home name from! Dr. Johnny Fever, great guy, ain't he? Hey, if you say you're a freak, then I'm a freak and we are freaks together! Thanks for reading and hope you read the rest of my stuff!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Yep he's from Friends, lol! Glad you liked it and stay tuned for more!  
  
LockDown: Awesome performance! Um, in answer to your question, it probably wouldn't happen but remember, the cameras were there so they couldn't just be there like, um, hi, how you doin'? and then there's the fact that I kinda was building up to that scene, lol! Anyway hope you keep reading!  
  
Depressed Sweden-Lover: Good job! Hope you keep reading!  
  
Damson rhee: The last chapter was how the movie ended, followed by a hilarious scene with Justin Timberlake acting very Jack from Will and Grace like, but I wanted to add a little something extra! Hope you like it!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
********A YEAR LATER*************  
  
"Hey This is Question Mark, from 88.1 on your radio dial and I am here as a special guest host on TRL with breakout superstar Mikey Blumburg as he discusses his smash it single 'On The Line!'" (Points to whoever knows who Question Mark is)  
  
"Yes Question Mark, I am here and ready to rumble!" Mikey cried, using what was now his catchphrase whenever he went out on interviews.  
  
"So, Mikey, I hear this song was inspired by a friend who put his heart on the line to find the girl of his dreams, is that true?"  
  
"Yes it is, my good friend TJ found an old crush of his and forgot to get her number so he went on what ended up being a nation wide search to find her. After several obstacles, including a slander article and some unfortunate stunts pulled, he did end up finding her, and I am happy to say that they are madly in love and getting married in the fall." Mikey smiled as he thought of how happy his two friends were.  
  
"So they are getting married, but what happened to that guy who tried ruining it for them with that slander article?" Question Mark wanted to know.  
  
"Menlo was put on probation and then given a job working as a love advice columnist because he ironically helped TJ find Spinelli. As for the rest of us, we all ended up finding love and it is such a beautiful thing!"  
  
"That is great, Mikey, I am happy for all of you," Question Mark responded. "And now as a special surprise, Mikey will play his hit single for us live here on TRL! Are you ready, big guy?"  
  
"Ready to rumble!" Mikey said again as he stepped up to the mic to sing the song that would become the anthem for all of those wanting to find love. (A/N: this was really sung by Joey and Lance from NSYNC, Mandy Moore, Christian from BBMAK and True Vibe)  
  
I'm laying it  
  
On the line to show you  
  
I'll never let you go  
  
On the line for your love  
  
There's nothing  
  
I want more  
  
Another dead end street  
  
Another love gone wrong  
  
Another shattered dream  
  
Always the same old song  
  
I started thinking that  
  
You'd never come along  
  
I got all this love inside  
  
That I'm sure you want tonight  
  
I'm wishing you  
  
What I've been through  
  
To get to you  
  
I'm laying it  
  
On the line to show you  
  
I'll never let you go  
  
On the line for your love  
  
There's nothing  
  
I want more  
  
When you smile  
  
I feel my heart open  
  
And I know there's nothing  
  
That I wouldn't do  
  
I'm layin' it  
  
On the line this time  
  
Just to be with you  
  
After everything  
  
My heart's been through  
  
I treasure, every moment  
  
I spend with you  
  
For me to feel this way  
  
Is something new  
  
Now it's got a hold of me  
  
It's making me believe  
  
That what  
  
We got is something  
  
Unlike any other  
  
I'm laying it  
  
On the line to show you  
  
I'll never let you go  
  
On the line for your love  
  
There's nothing  
  
I want more  
  
When you smile  
  
I feel my heart open  
  
And I know there's nothing  
  
That I wouldn't do  
  
(I wouldn't do)  
  
I'm layin' it  
  
On the line this time  
  
Just to be with you  
  
Oh, oh  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
If you're thinking,  
  
What you're thinking  
  
Girl, all you gotta do  
  
Is say the word  
  
If you tell me  
  
What you need  
  
I can get you  
  
What you're asking for  
  
When I didn't have a prayer  
  
I thought nobody cared  
  
I turned around and  
  
You were there  
  
How I've been  
  
(Oh)  
  
Waiting for you  
  
(Waiting for you baby)  
  
And I want you to know  
  
(And I want you to know)  
  
On the line to show you  
  
That I'll never let you go  
  
On the line for your love  
  
There's nothing  
  
I want more  
  
When you smile  
  
I feel my heart open  
  
And I know there's nothing  
  
That I wouldn't do  
  
(Nothing that I wouldn't do)  
  
I'm laying it  
  
On the line to show you  
  
(Never gonna let you go Never gonna let you go)  
  
On the line for your love  
  
There's nothing  
  
I want more  
  
When you smile  
  
I feel my heart open  
  
And I know there's nothing  
  
That I would not do  
  
I'm layin' it  
  
On the line this time  
  
Just to be with you  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: and that's the end, my friends, I know the endings a bit odd, but I wanted to tie up a few loose ends regarding the romance and what not......as for the job, I'll leave that up to you to decide what happens, because it was never mentioned in the movie and it really didn't fit with the ending all that much, so yeah, I hope you like this and will read my next fic High School Changes Everyone as well as Underneath it All! Thank you all for reading and please leave me any last soul hugs aka reviews you have for this fic!! Happy reading!! 


End file.
